Finding One's Self
by JaguarSnow
Summary: Ichigo seemed to have lost more than just his powers after defeating Aizen and now with his time in High School ending he will step forward to find himself. No real bashing of any characters. Rated M for adult situations and anything that may come up in the future.
1. Still a Lot of Trouble

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ichigo let out a tired sigh as his train raced down the tracks towards his destination. His mind slowly reflected on his life since he defeated Aizen. Within hours of using the Final Getsuga Tensho his spiritual powers evaporated, and in his mind almost every relationship he had in his life did the same just as fast. He found it painful that he didn't need all ten fingers to count those who he was still close to.

One hand was dedicated to the Shoten. Urahara Kisuke, owner of the Shoten and Ichigo's first mentor. The man was absolutely livid with Ichigo's father despite hiding it behind his carefree facade. Often he opened his shop to allow Ichigo a place to study or train his physical body as being home was simply too much to bare. He never allowed Ichigo to dwell too much in sadness either by throwing witty barbs at the young man or simply bopping him on the head with his fan to pull a reaction.

Shihoin Yoruichi, or his perverted mentor, had nearly gone on a one woman crusade to beat down everyone she felt had betrayed her prized student. She was probably the person who was closest to him in the world at the time. She had basically abducted him one day and forced him to tell her his entire history in dealing with the Spiritual World from his own perspective, starting the day his mother had died. She held him gently as he broke down at the end and helped him move past all of the harsh realities he had lived through, losing his mother and actually dying being the most traumatic of them.

Tsukabishi Tessai, Tsumugiya Ururu, and Hanakari Jinta gave him a new sort of family, Ururu and Jinta as siblings and Tessai as a studious uncle. While the kids gave him a way to continue being an older brother, the former Kido Commander not only caught Ichigo up on any studies he may have been behind on, but also catapulted him far ahead in his education.

The only ones from Soul Society that kept in contact with Ichigo were the Shiba siblings Kukaku and Ganju with thanks to Yoruichi willingly playing messenger. The three got along well and a few times when the siblings visited the world of the living they were the best at getting the former Shinigami to relax and actually participate in activities like drinking. Ichigo's only real annoyance was Kukaku and Yoruichi teasing him.

In the living world only Arisawa Tatsuki hadn't drifted away from him. The young woman broke her friendships with the others upon seeing them leave Ichigo behind. When he tried to protest she simply punched him in the stomach and berated him. The two rekindled their friendship and became workout buddies.

Ichigo reflected on the past few years and while he felt saddened for a time about those that had left him behind, he felt truly happy with the relationships of those who had stuck with him. Longing crept into his heart as his train journey further away from Karakura Town. It would be a while before he would get to visit those remaining friends.

XXFlash BackXX

Ichigo walked into the Shoten feeling annoyingly nervous. He had been feeling this way over the past week as he was expecting a lot of letters. He had sent out a number of early applications for both College and Scholarships in order to make his decision for his future, and he had expected to start seeing responses the previous week.

Coming into the main sitting room he found the three adult occupants of the Shoten sitting at the table, two looking serious and one with his face hidden by a fan as usual. Yoruichi motioned for him to sit with them as Kisuke and Tessai set a number of envelopes on the table.

"Ichigo, what we have here are replies to all of your College and Scholarships," the Goddess of Flash suppressed a chuckle at seeing the boy's body tense a little bit, "Relax, I'm sure you'll have a lot of positive answers, Kisuke had me steal all of your mail so we could go through it all at once."

"Was that really necessary?"

"But of course Kurasaki-kun!" the amusement in the shop keeper's eyes was like a million watt bulb, "I didn't want you sulking if you got rejection after rejection, or to make a rushed decision if you were to get accepted anywhere."

"Boss," Tessai gave a chop to the blonde's head, "Ichigo-dono will not have any rejections."

"It's alright Tessai," Ichigo felt a little more relaxed watching the three, "I can understand where he is coming from."

"Right! Enough waiting around let's get started," Yoruichi slid all of the letters to the teen and then placed down to small boxes, "Positive news in this one, and negative in this. Then we'll sort the positive and you can make your choice or at least start to think about it."

Ichigo simply nodded before separating the letters between Colleges and Scholarships and started with the latter, wanting to see what his funds, if any, would look like before getting his heart set on a school out of his price range.

And so it went, letter by letter, Ichigo's excitement growing as positive news far outstripped anything negative. While not every Scholarship that had accepted the hard work he had shown put him in first place for the full amount he offered, making second or third was still getting him some money. All together he felt comfortable that if he could pick up a part time job while at some of the Schools he could probably go anywhere he had applied to.

All three adults favored him with looks of pride as he placed the final Scholarship letter in the accepted box. Then with a quick glare at the offending letters and a muttered Kido, Yoruichi set the rejections ablaze. After a brief chuckle a look of trepidation crossed Ichigo's features as he looked down to the remaining five letters.

"Kuraski-kun," Urahara's voice was calm and reassuring, "While I doubt any school would not have accepted you, I will remind you that you still have time."

"I know, just feeling a little nervous," steeling his resolve he picked up the first letter from Kuoh Academy College Division, "But you're right, and besides, to hesitate is to die."

Opening and reading the letter had it set into the accepted box. It was soon joined by the second, then the third, then fourth. Finally Ichigo picked up the letter from the school he personally favored. The Kyoto University envelope was opened just as carefully as any other letter but still Ichigo felt his breath still as he pulled the papers out. This School not only had the hardest entrance exam, but was the most expensive.

His face registered his shock as he read through the letter. To the Shinigami sitting across from him it was both amusing and a little worrying watching his normally scowling face became blank with only his eyes widening. Finally he set the letter down and composed his thoughts.

"Accepted," sighs of relief and happy cheers sounded from the other three, "I had the third highest score on the exam."

"Is that why my prized student is so stunned?" Yoruichi couldn't help but chortle at him, "I guess Tessai was able to stick a lot on knowledge into that head of yours."

"No it's," he paused looking down at the letter again, "They offered a full ride, Room and Board plus it says they will match the value of any Scholarship I become ineligible for because of it."

Congratulations and well wishes were quickly shared and a sad smile made its way to his face. He quietly admitted to feeling sad at leaving the people he had come to treasure. The Shoten had become an important place to him with the people that inhabited it, plus Tatsuki was going to take some time off from school before going herself. Overall his communication with the Shibas would be a little bit harder but he also wouldn't get to see them if they came to visit.

Yoruichi was quick to reassure him about his ability to visit during breaks and other ways to stay in contact. Kisuke just kept his face hidden while Tessai avoided Ichigo's gaze altogether. A little cheered though suspicious of the blonde, Ichigo stood deciding to go talk to his remaining human friend immediately.

His conversation with the girl was filled with laughs and threats. Upon hearing the news the tomboy jumped up and pulled him into a hug with congratulations. Tatsuki then promised to break his legs if he didn't keep in contact with her.

"And who knows, maybe when I apply to some schools in a year I'll grace you with my presence," a cocky grin worked onto her face, "If a bone head like you can get in then I shouldn't have any problems right?"

His only response was to scowl for a moment causing her to laugh. She was silenced when he pulled her into another quick hug drawing a small blush from her at his abnormal behavior. The two spent the afternoon together before he left her at her house to go start packing for his move.

XXFlash Back EndXX

A tone broke the orange haired eighteen year old from his thoughts. Picking up his bag he made his way off the train. Overhead he heard the prerecorded voice announce his destination, 'Welcome to Kyoto'. With a small sigh and a deep breath of the crisp night air, Ichigo strode forward towards his new life.

A short walk later and Ichigo found himself outside of the hotel he was staying in for the night. The building he would be staying in for school wouldn't be open for a few more days but he had wanted to get acquainted with the area a bit before classes began.

The moon shone bright in the sky and his hands slipped into his pockets. He glanced around as his normal scowl slipped onto his face. It was a little colder than he would have liked but he still found the urban area he was staying rather beautiful.

Several temples were visible and within walking distance and he could hear celebrations from a festival going on in the same direction. With a turn of his head he could also see paths leading towards a forest. His school was off in the opposite direction through what would surely be a bustling suburb through a normal day.

Wanting to burn some energy from his restless legs he checked in and stored his belongings before returning to the front of the hotel and began to simply walk, following a path that would straddle the forest until he reached one of the temple areas.

In his pockets, fingers traced the edges of a lighter and a pack of special cigarettes made by Hat-and-clogs. The faux tobacco in them was actually good for the lungs and had a refreshing mint flavor. Originally it was just for Yoruichi for the rare occasion she would indulge and join Kukaku, but she had managed to accidentally pass the habit onto her favorite student. As he was about to cave and pull one out a sound from the forest caught his attention.

His eyes narrowed, scowl deepening as he stopped walking and listened intently. The sound became a little more clear as he focused and he could faintly make out shouting, and worried that someone needed help he was quick to hop the guardrail and dash into the forest.

XXScene BreakXX

Kunou sprinted through the forest as fast as her young legs could carry her. Fear filled her heart that only minutes ago had been filled with joy and a little touch of sadness. Her mother had not been able to join her for the festival but she had still been having a lot of fun. Suddenly her guards had stopped trying to be funny and gone silent before leading her towards the forest.

As soon as they passed a few yards into the forest both of the disguised Tengu fell to the ground, and several men dressed in black stereotypical ninja outfits landed around her. Knowing instantly that she couldn't remain there she lashed out with her Fox Fire scattering all but one who was caught ablaze and started screaming.

Not wasting the opportunity Kunou took off running further into the forest. She didn't know where she was going, but she did know she had to get away. She hadn't made it to far though when her foot met a tree root and she fell hard to the ground. Trying to get up she yelped in pain and sank to her hands and knees as her ankle screamed in agony.

The young girl let out a whimper as she heard one of her pursuers walking up behind her. She turned around and watched as he came closer to her not hesitating despite the continued screams of his comrade only yards away. When he finally reached a hand out to grab her both he and she were surprised when a foot connected with the side of his face and he was kicked away.

Kunou stared at the human now standing before her and felt her breath catch. He stood tall at about six foot. His hair was orange, reminding her of the warm rays of the sun as it began to crest over the horizon. His face was angular and deep brown eyes were set in a scowl that pinned her attacker with their intensity. His clothes were rather ordinary but hid the details of his body, a green coat with a fur lined hood, black jeans and regular street shoes.

The man in front of her only took a moment to glance at her injured form before he quickly scooped her into his arms and took off running. Surprise filled her for a moment before her fear returned, she did not know this person and while he may have just defended her it didn't truly tell his intent.

"It will be alright," Kunou was broken from her rapid thoughts at those gentle words, "We'll hide away and you can call someone you know for help, I'm sure you're not comfortable with me, but I can't leave you to whoever those guys were." His words were gentle as though he felt the need to try and calm her racing emotions, and with the protective look in his eyes the young girl decided to place her trust in him.

"We thank you for rescuing Us," the man didn't even hesitate to continue running as she spoke up, "We agree to your terms. Once We are in a safe place We will make contact with our home." A soft grunt was her only response as her rescuer focused on running through the forest without falling himself, their pursuers not being within sight for the time being.

For twenty minutes Ichigo ran, slowing only once to carefully carry the little girl in his arms over the guardrail on the outskirts of the forest. Once back on the familiar path it only took a few moments to reach the side entrance of his hotel. Luckily people were either at the festival or asleep by this time of night. During the whole time Kunou focused on trying to read the man's aura, it was clear from how he firmly yet gently held her that this sort of thing must have happened before.

His arms surrounded her, making her feel safe, both in a physical sense as well as a comforting one. She could tell that he was a good person and easily decided that she would convince her mother to give him great rewards. When they reached the door to his room she followed his instructions and pulled a small plastic card out of his coat pocket and used it to grant them access.

Ichigo immediately moved and gently set the girl down on his bed, then hand slipping into his pocket he pulled his phone out and handed it to her before turning to go into the bathroom. The girl looked at the device quizzically before calling out to her savior.

"Will you honor Us with your name?" placing the device he had given her down she prepared a little of her magic in order to send a communication spell to her mother, "You may address Us as Kunou-hime of Kyoto."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the former Shinigami proved he was still adaptable to situations by only pausing for a moment as he returned with a damp cloth and some bandages, "Let me see your ankle. Are you a spirit?"

Kunou pondered the question, for it was strange to her but gave her information that this was not a normal human, or at least if he was normal he was very calm. Finally she responded with a small shake of her head, "No, We are a Yokai, We are one of the few Kyubi left in the world. Does Kurosaki-dono have ties to the supernatural world We wonder."

Ichigo remained silent as he finished cleaning and bandaging her ankle, though it seemed to be pointless as the little swelling seemed to already be dissipating, '_A minor healing factor then'._ A tired sigh left his lips as he stood, "Not for a long time now." Kunou wanted to ask more on that answer but a sudden knock on the door silenced them both.

Sparing a glance at his new charge to see she was also confused by the sound, meaning she hadn't expected help so soon Ichigo carefully made his way to the door. Peering through the peephole he let out a relieved sigh at the sight of another little girl. Opening the door to see what she wanted he only had milliseconds to see her magical girl outfit before a spear of ice tore through his chest and carrying his body to land embedded in a wall. The last thing he heard before an all-consuming darkness overtook him was Kunou screaming.

XXScene BreakXX

Serafall Leviathan was in a very foul mood. While her day had started great with negotiations with Kyubi no Yasaka in regards to the Kyoto Yokai Faction, and indeed she had become fast friends with the woman, her evening was completely ruined. While she and Yasaka were sharing a drink and telling stories her new friend's young daughter had gone to enjoy one of the festivals happening at the shrines.

It was recently reported that the young Kitsune's guards had been found dead and that the girl herself was missing. The moment that word of a child being kidnapped had met her ears the temperature plummeted as she struggled to maintain control of her power in her rage. Ice began to form around the room and she teleported away to begin searching immediately.

Arriving where the guards had been found a magic circle instantly appeared in her hands and a small ball of mist formed. The tracking spell locked on to Kunou's power signature and began moving through the forest. Serafall held back her surprise that the culprit had not simply teleported away but instantly started following the spell anyway. At her speed it took only moments to reach a simple hotel.

Walking down a hallway she steeled herself, as either the monster who had stolen a child was ingenious for hiding so close and with such simple means, or they were a fool with no ability to plan. Both thoughts worried her as she could end up with a crafty opponent that could end with a lot of collateral damage or something truly unspeakable could have happened to the young girl already.

Stopping in front of a room with a simple fifteen printed on it she knocked. She didn't plan to wait long and was already preparing an Ice Spear as an initial attack to blow the door away. She definitely didn't think anyone would be stupid enough in this situation to open the door.

Then to her surprise the door did open and frown settled on her face. '_A fool then_' she thought as her attack instantly launched striking the man in his heart and blasting him back. Her eyes instantly snapped to the bed at the sound of Kunou's scream and she moved forward. A small amount of confusion working onto her face for a moment before relief overtook it at seeing the girl still in clothing.

She stopped abruptly as a figure suddenly stood between her and the girl. Her eyes widened in shock as the man stood before her again. '_It shouldn't be possible! I struck him in the heart!'_

"No," Serafall couldn't help but marvel for a moment, "Even in that miniscule frame of time you were able to shift your body and instead of your heart being destroyed it was merely a nick."

"Leviathan-dono, please stop!" The words from the girl were unnecessary as Serafall made no more movements, she could already see it was still all but a corps that stood before her, "He saved Us, and even treated Our wound!"

Now that instantly turned all the rage within the Maou's body into terror and regret and then, as if to further cement what the young girl stated a magic circle appeared next to her. Serafall could easily see it was a communication spell and Yasaka's voice came through sounding very relieved.

"Leviathan-dono, Kunou has made contact with Us," the pit in woman's stomach seemed to deepen endlessly, "My daughter has informed Us that she has been rescued and We are now on Our way to gather her."

"Lady Yasaka," Serafall's words were measured, "Did she describe her savior?"

"Yes, a human with hair like a setting sun. One Kurosaki Ichigo, a name We are happy to hear again."

"I-" She stopped for a moment regret filling her entire being as a tear slipped from her eye, "I have her Lady Yasaka. Your daughter is safe."

In the moment that her last word registered she saw it. The scowl on the man's face eased and his body lost some of the tension. His brown eyes that had only the smallest ember of life left fell half closed as the body gave in and collapsed. Serafall didn't hear anything else Yasaka said nor did she register Kunou's panicked shouts of his name.

She had killed an innocent man what's more she had killed a true Hero of Japan, and technically the world. Like Yasaka, she knew of Kurosaki Ichigo and his defeat of the renegade Shinigami Sosuke Aizen. Thanks to the gathered intelligence she knew that he had sacrificed his powers in order to stop the man and while he may no longer have been any part of the Supernatural World he was considered a hero especially in the Kyoto Shinto Pantheon. Her mind raced with the implications before settling as she returned her attention to the communication spell.

"Lady Yasaka, I will be bringing them both back to your palace."

"We thank you, and shall have healers prepared by the way Kunou is speaking."

"I thank you but I don't believe it will be necessary," with a wave of her hand she dismissed the spell. Her mind was made up and she had probably already ruined all relations with Japan with her rash actions, "Kunou-hime, please move aside."

Though she was reluctant the girl did so while trying to hide her tears. Another wave of her hand and a board appeared before the woman. It was a chess board with pieces that looked as though carved from ice on one side, thought the [King] and [Queen] pieces were missing. A gasp escaped the young Kitsune as she realized what was about to happen.

"Kunou-hime, I hope you will forgive me for my mistake," Serafall's voice was solemn as she took a single piece from the board, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I have stolen your life. With this piece I command you to rise. Though it will not erase my mistake I will do all within my power to make it up to you. Savior of Japan and the Balance of the World, stand tall as [Knight] of the Leviathan."

The [Knight] piece slowly sank into the young man, the hole in his chest icing over for a moment before thawing to reveal whole yet scarred flesh below it. Not wasting a moment Serafall snapped her fingers and all of the would be student's things were repacked and bag by her side, and then with a thought a Transportation circle appeared beneath the three of them and they vanished.

XXScene BreakXX

Ichigo didn't even open his eyes to realize he was in a once familiar place. Instead he simply sat up and waited. His body and mind relaxed and he felt at peace for the first time in a long time. When he felt truly at one with himself he acknowledged his guests.

"Zangetsu," He could feel his doppelganger's glare on him as he finally opened his eyes and spoke words that shocked both of them, "Old Man."

"**Ichigo?"**

"A Hollow's thread is black," both of the spirits before him stilled, one with an insane grin, the other with a small frown, "A Shinigami's thread is red and," a short pause, "A Quincy's thread is blue."

"**Ichigo-"/**_**"Kingy-"**_

"Stop." Again the two stilled, "You are both a part of me, so you already know how I feel. Instead allow me to apologize."

Zangetsu felt shock run through his system as Ichigo moved and bowed his head to the floor or rather the window of the skyscraper on which they stood. The Old Man simply continued to frown. Prostrated before the two parts of his soul Ichigo spoke the words that they could both already feel were true.

"I have wronged you, I have wronged myself. I cast aside parts of me, almost as though you were nothing, I was nothing," for the first time ever Zangetu felt a tear prickle his eye as his resentment for his King, no Ichigo, was washed away, he was feeling truly accepted both his Shinigami and Hollow parts. The Old Man felt his frown fade away along with his guilt and fear, as even he was accepted in spite of all he had done, "I failed to cherish and understand my Soul, and regardless of whatever you have done or said to me, what I have done and said to myself I know was my own chaotic emotions. I apologize."

"**Rise Ichigo, stand tall before us, I too apologize for what I have done to us."**

"_**Yeah Kingy ain't ya a big boy now? Get up."**_

Ichigo stood with a small smile feeling whole for the first time as his Soul was truly at peace for once. The Old Man, Juhabach, had his usual stern yet kind look on his face as his cloak swayed slightly in the non-existent wind. Zangetsu had a huge grin on his face though for once his eyes lacked the look of madness and anger instead simply being full of energy and passion.

"**Ichigo, we will talk more later, you are needed out there."**

"_**Yeah, dat Short Titty-Monster dat killed ya then brought ya back is in trouble."**_

It was a testament to how deep there new connection was that Ichigo simply snorted at Zangetsu's description of his killer/savior. With a small smile and a shake of his head Ichigo faded from the inner world. The two spirits simply stood there for a moment with their own small smiles before Zangetsu frowned and let out a sigh.

"_**Well, let's go check out dat new power."**_

"**I'm a little surprised that it concerns you, though I know I shouldn't be."**

"_**I'm da instincts, and I can feel dat power is gonna help Kingy."**_

"**Agreed."**

XXScene BreakXX

Ichigo felt as he returned to conciseness, he kept his eyes closed and breathing even so he could try and gauge his surroundings. He was lying in a soft bed and whatever building he was in was large. He could sense presences all throughout it, three extremely powerful of which were in the same room as him. Carefully listening he tried to understand the situation.

"You have killed one of Japan's greatest Heroes!" The voice was clearly female and held a fury he had only ever heard when he was a child and his mother was still alive.

"The savior of my daughter." Another woman, obviously Kunou's mother, quieter but also quite angry.

"I know, I made a mistake and-" A third woman, voice subdued by guilt yet with a presence of steeled resolve.

"And nothing! You have stolen him from us! Prepare yourself Leviathan for we will extract our-" He had heard plenty.

"Enough," his voice was gentle and quiet though it cut through their conversation like Zangetsu through an enemy (He could feel the Spirit's glee at the comparison). He allowed his eyes to open and slowly he stood a familiar tightness to his body after dying… again, "She was trying to protect someone, and I can respect that."

He looked down at his bare chest seeing a large mark where the spear of ice had pierced him. He couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. The three women before him remained rooted in silence, either from his words or his current actions.

"You know the last time I died the hole was a perfect circle through and through," two women spluttered as one gave a weary chuckle of her own, "This was rather sloppy."

"I had thought you'd stolen a child."

Brown eyes met pink and for a moment both simply stood there eyeing each other calmly. Ichigo's usual scowl wasn't present as his face reflected the calm of his soul. Serafall's goofy childlike smile was also absent, instead a sorrowful and pained frown marred her face. The woman standing before him was barely tall enough to reach his chest. She wore a magical girl outfit that clearly emphasized her sizable breasts and she held a rather suggestive looking wand in her hands. He could feel their connection, whatever she had done to revive him had tethered them together but the reassuring feelings from his Spirits kept him at ease. Finally he turned his attention to the other two women.

Kunou's mother shared her daughters golden hair, two fox ears topped her head and a look of concern was worn in her eyes and frown. An elegant kimono did little to hide her significant bust and slender body and nine fluffy golden tails swayed behind her. The other woman's hair was pitch black and gave the feeling of night. She was taller than the blond and her bust was a little smaller though her hips flared out a little more on her equally slender frame. Her flawless skin in contrast to her hair seemed to almost give a warm glow as if basking in the sun.

"As the person who can be considered to be wronged," Sarafall winced slightly while the other two intensified their gazes on him, "I'll ask that you forgive her. While I don't fully know what is going on she has done me a great favor."

"And just what," the raven haired woman stepped forward, her presence stirring a warmth in Ichigo he hadn't felt in years, "Might that favor be, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Simply put," he closed his eyes and gently smiled in content, "She reunited me with me."

Three sets of eyes widened in understanding at that statement. They all knew the results of his arduous battle with the rouge. He was telling them that somehow by reviving him, Serafall had restored his powers. This would change the course of the Supernatural World entirely.

The Soul Society was an Isolationist group, always ignoring any other Pantheon unless they meddled in Shinigami affairs. The Shinto Pantheon was the closest to them, though only by being allowed to claim a truly remarkable Shinigami as a Hero of Japan, Ichigo being the first in a very, very long time. That one of the Biblical Factions had claimed a Shinigami would likely cause a lot of trouble even if he was only a Substitute.

"My Lady Amaterasu, We believe," The blonde of the group hesitated a moment, "With these new revelations that Leviathan-dono be forgiven."

"Yes Yasaka, I agree," the tallest of the three women gave a sigh before turning a loving smile to the orange haired teen, "You still seem to cause a lot of trouble my son."

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I will do my best to have another Chapter up soon. Between a busy work schedule and little time off it may take a bit of time. If you **

**enjoyed the story feel free to leave a review. If you didn't then you do you. Please understand I'm not one of those who will answer questions**

**at the begining of each Chapter, so if you have any real burning questions you'll need to shoot me an actual message.**


	2. Then She Saw a Butterfly

**I'm not the best with computers so I'm sure a lot of you got a bunch of emails**

**about this story updating. Sorry for that.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Amaterasu let out a frustrated sigh, and within the luxury of her own private quarters in Yasaka's palace allowed her head to drop and bounce against her desk. Her strict in front of others attitude was stripped away now that she was alone and her head rolled over so she could glare at a rather large pile of crumpled paper next to her.

She was trying to find the best way to word her letter to Yamamoto and his Central 46. It would reduce the fallout if they were informed rather than if the Seireitei found out themselves. Her tension in dealing with the man who was equal to Vishnu the Preserver at number three on the Top 10 list was through the roof.

Luckily for her the fact was the young Kurosaki upon his spiritual powers leaving him was technically a human when he was reincarnated as a Devil gave her a bit of breathing room. She honestly didn't think the old fossil would care that much about that distinction but she would use it.

"Damnit!" she flung her head back with a very unladylike growl, "Why must my precious Son be entangled in so many problems?!"

XXScene BreakXX

Unaware of the suffering of the Sun Goddess, Ichigo was walking leisurely through a garden behind the palace and simply enjoying the cool morning air as he spoke with his Spirits. He had requested to hold any further talks from last night until this afternoon. He reasoned that primarily there was a mother who needed to go and be with her child, and a secondary reason was to give them all a chance to calm emotions and get some rest.

Yasaka was quick to accept and then left with another small bow of thanks to do exactly as the young man suggested. The other two women also graciously accepted his hint of his tired state. Ameterasu had forced him to bow a little bit before giving him a small kiss on the forehead and telling him to sleep well. That moment reminded him of his mother Misaki so much he nearly cried, but with a nod he simply thanked her.

Having seen the shortest occupant of the room look a little unsure of herself he had offered her a small smile. Serafall had relaxed then and returned the gesture before following the Goddess out of the room.

Now he was taking the morning to organize his thoughts and very soon he would be calling the Shoten. They needed to know of the development and he would much rather they heard it from him than anyone else.

'**You have grown much in our time away Ichigo.'**

'_**I'll say! I thought you'd a lost it with all the boobs last night.'**_

'_Well considering I was so tired, one of them reminds me so much of mom, and well…'_

'_**Oh, that's righ! Kingy's a booty boy!'**_

'**While I'm also proud of his growth in his comfortability with procreation,' **Zangetsu instantly started muttering about nerds sucking the fun out of things as Juahbach simply ignored him **'I was more speaking about his ability to remain calm and think through his situation.'**

Before Ichigo could comment on any part of that last transaction he was distracted by the sound of someone rushing towards him. Turning he quirked an eyebrow at seeing the young Kunou approaching him looking concerned. He hadn't had time to appreciate the beautiful and intricate kimono she had been wearing last night, but he appreciated how comfortable she looked in her Miko outfit.

"Ichigo-sama, I was so worried. I thought you were dead and it was my fault and, and," the girl had pushed open the yukata Ichigo had been loaned to wear, dark blue with wave designs on the edges, and was running her hands over the large scar on his chest, "I was afraid I wouldn't get to thank you. I was afraid you had died and it was my-"

She was silenced by a gentle hand caressing her head, and she looked up to see a kind smile and caring eyes. "Don't go blaming yourself for any of that. Everything turned out to be alright in the end," his smile slowly turned into a smirk, "I am a little concerned on how bold Kunou-_hime_ is acting. Opening a man's yukata and feeling up their chest? And what happened to the fancy speak from last night?"

So Ichigo had come to enjoy teasing others, could you really blame him with the people he still hung out with? Yoruichi, Kukaku and Kisuke would be so proud. It helped he wanted to take the child's mind off her negative thoughts and watching her entire body turn red as she stammered switching between her royal and casual speech was incredibly funny to him.

"Relax Kunou-chan, I'm happy you can be carefree with me," Ichigo took a moment to readjust his clothes before continuing to enjoy his morning walk now with the Kitsune at his side, "The truly important question now, is are you alright Kunou?"

She wanted to blurt out that she was fine, that the overall situation had been nothing to her, the daughter of Yasaka, leader of the Kyoto Yokai faction and acolyte to Amaterasu-sama herself. She wanted to, but couldn't. The tone in which he had asked it left no doubt that he would not accept any blustering and so she truly considered her thoughts.

She had nearly been kidnapped last night. She had watched as two guards who had always been kind and understanding to her had been controlled and murdered and a man who had saved her had a spear of ice lodged in his chest. Finally, even though it was in self defense, she had killed someone.

Ichigo watched the emotions that played out on the girls face. Watched as her tails and ears appeared, only to sag and droop in sadness. It was when a single tear started to form in his eyes he moved. He knelt down and pulled the girl gently into his arms. Within moments he felt her body wracked with sobs as she clutched onto him.

He held her firmly and though it was only for a few minutes he knew she had exhausted herself when she stopped crying. For Kunou she felt relieved and safe yet again in this man's arms. She didn't feel as though she was being judged and while she had been quick the night before to placate her mother with words of strength so as to not burden her more than she already had she felt unable to do the same here.

"Kunou-chan, let's go talk with your mother," Kunou wanted to laugh at how he yet again seemed to read her mind, "You're the opposite of me when I was a kid. I was a crybaby who ran to my mother even with the smallest of things. I can't help but think you probably but on a brave face for her last night, but what happened is significant enough that you need to be truthful with her."

"Alright," though she agreed with him she didn't let him go and was rewarded when he picked her up, "Thank you Onii-sama."

Ichigo felt himself tense for a moment before he simply hummed in response and began walking back to the palace. Along the way of the path he saw many palace guards and servants who switched between giving him suspicious glares and giving worried glances to the girl in his arms. They must have sent word ahead as he found the older Kyubi was awaiting them when they reached the palace."

"Yasaka-sama, I believe Kunou-chan would like to talk with you more about last night," Yasaka gave a loving smile as her daughter was quick to latch onto her when Ichigo passed her over, "I need to get in contact with some people before we sit down and talk this afternoon, please excuse me."

"Of course Kurosaki-dono," the mother paused before entering the palace, "And thank you... for everything you have done for Kunou."

Ichigo simply nodded and watched the two leave for a moment. With a sigh he pulled out his phone. It had only been one night in Kyoto but everything had changed and he was man enough to admit that he needed help.

XXScene BreakXX

Urahara Kisuke stood outside his shop with a proud look upon his face. Breathing in deep he gave a happy sigh as he allowed the sun to warm him for a moment. Feeling the buzzing of his phone in his pocket he pulled it out and glanced at it. His good mood evaporated instantly upon recognizing the number of his former friend Isshin.

Ignoring the call he took another deep breath, this one trying to calm himself and return some semblance of his cheer. He felt he was a least calm when he pulled his mind back from the thoughts of the man who turned out to be a coward. Isshin refused to talk with his son about anything going on since Aizen and had for all intents and purposes avoided Ichigo. Furthermore he still demanded that Kukaku and Ganju not be informed about him being alive.

The eccentric shopkeeper almost let out a growl when his phone rang again. Before he could simply ignore the call again he noticed that it wasn't his least favorite person for the moment this time, rather it was his favorite student. Kisuke felt happy for all of two seconds before he became rather nervous that he had already been discovered.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, did you miss me already?" with ease that came with significant practice the blonde kept any hint of his former mode or nervousness out of his voice, "It has only been one day."

"Urahara, I need help," Kisuke became serious at once and a tiny flare of his reiatsu had a black cat running out of the shop, "Something happened last night and I'm now in a world much larger than I have ever been before."

"I see," Kisuke had multiple theories running through his brain, "We will be there as soon as we can. Where are you located?"

"Honestly I'm not entirely sure," the lack of worry in the teen's voice kept Kisuke from panicking, "Tell me if you feel this?"

Before he could even register that he was confused by the statement the scientist found himself stumped by the sudden presence of a very familiar power. His head snapped towards the direction of the source and he knew that the cat was looking in the same place.

"How-" with a shake of his head he banished his own question for the time being, "Ichigo, we will be there soon."

"Thank you."

The line went dead and he simply stood there looking at his phone for a moment in contemplation. It was only when the black cat landed on his shoulder that he was pulled from his mind. A wistful sigh gave way to a lazy walk into the Shoten.

"No, I do not know how his powers are back. No, I am not entirely familiar with the underlying new presence within it," he spoke before the questions could even be asked, "He has requested our help and we will depart as soon as I leave a note for Tessai for the likely case we won't be back before he gets here."

On his shoulder the cat merely stared for a moment. If anyone were to be around they would have found it a very odd sight. Finally it simply nodded and waited.

XXScene BreakXX

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle nervously as he looked at all the Yokai that had suddenly rushed to the area looking ready for battle. Within moments almost one hundred warriors had seemed to appear and quickly after them appeared Amaterasu wearing battle gear instead of her normal elegant kimono.

"Ah, my bad," when every set of eyes in the area turned to him Ichigo felt a bead of sweat roll down from his forehead, "I was, um, just letting my mentor know where I was."

The Sun Goddess couldn't help the twitch of her eye in that moment. With an inaudible sigh she dismissed the palace guards and walked to the source of her frustration. She maintained her annoyance for only a moment longer before favoring him with an exasperated smile. In a quick flash of light her warrior armor was gone and she was in a kimono more fitting one of her status.

"Am I to assume you will always have me running around worried my son?"

"Sorry Amaterasu-sama."

"Please Ichigo, you have no need to be so serious with me."

"I see," Ichigo gave the Goddess a smirk, "Does that mean that you will be more relaxed around me?"

A look of surprise crossed the young looking woman's face. It wasn't often she would allow someone to have an informal relationship with her, however it also got a little boring never being able to just talk with someone. With a mental nod she made a decision.

"Follow me Ichigo."

She led him on a quick journey through the palace and into her private chambers. After he entered the door closed behind him and a glowing seal activated to ensure no one would just rush in. Ichigo watched with a raised eyebrow as the Goddess before him let go of all decorum and simply fell face first into a very large pile of pillows.

"Interesting, this wasn't exactly what I meant," a pillow flew across the room and hit him in the face, though he was far from phased, "This is pretty soft."

"The casing is made from spider silk and it is filled with hyper compressed beads of sheep's wool both from Takamagahara, it doesn't get much softer than that," Ichigo eyed the woman who was now sprawled out on the many pillows and looking exhausted, "I'm giving you my trust Ichi. It's hard to be a Goddess because we are expected to be weak, and harder still since our for those of us from the Shinto Pantheon only have followers really in Japan."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

Silence reigned for a moment before Ichigo casually tossed the pillow back. He walked across the room and Amaterasu merely watched him from her comfortable spot. When he also allowed his body to just fall into the mass of comfort she couldn't suppress a laugh at his groan. She marveled as tension seemed to melt off of him that she would never have noticed otherwise and she was quickly reminded of just how young he truly was.

"I at least understand the need to seem in control all the time," Ichigo burrowed into the pillows allowing some to cover him, "I absolutely sucked at it a few years ago and I guess you're right that I don't have it so magnified as you do, but I at least get it a little."

"I feel so conflicted my dear Ichi," he rolled his head to the side to look at her, "There is an extraordinarily large part of me that is happy to have someone I can talk to like this. I show very few people this side of me."

"I'm grateful," the boy gave a relieved chuckle, "When I saw you last night I was afraid I'd always be walking on eggshells around you to behave."

"You are a very respectful and mature young man," a bitter smile crossed her face, "And that is where my inner conflict lies. Everything you had to deal with in order to defeat that horrid man. At least I can take comfort that you have been well since then. I wish that fossil Yamamoto would have let me continue checking on you."

"What?"

Amaterasu could feel the shift in the atmosphere between them. All of the tension and then some had returned to his body and his customary scowl had returned. Slowly as if dealing with a dangerous animal, she sat up and observed him.

"I have the ability to watch over any of my children of Japan and you attracted my attention the moment your mother died," her gaze fell to the floor as she bowed her head in remembrance of Misaki, "It was awful that Auswahlen happened that day, but I would periodically check in on you from time to time."

Ichigo sat listening to her though his mind was grabbing at and storing specific details. He could feel as the old man reacted to the word Auswahlen and felt as the promise of information was given. He focused as she continued on.

"It was when Kuchiki Rukia gave you her powers that I started to keep you in my sights and had I known the things I do now I would have intervened before the Seireitei actually became aware of you," with a huff she pouted like a child, "I wish I was one of those Gods that could boast Omniscients. Anyway when you defeated Aizen I informed Yamamoto and the Central 46 that I was claiming you as True Hero of Japan, and while they accepted that they used the fact that you were allied with the Seireitei to have me no longer look in on you, despite the fact your powers were gone."

"Amaterasu I am not an ally of the Seireitei, nor have I ever officially been their ally," that statement almost sent the Goddess into a torrent of questions, but Ichigo's strained tone and increased tension had her holding off, "Can we… talk about something else."

She was quick to agree, especially seeing the vulnerability in his eyes. She knew that as a mother she would eventually pull the story from him, but right now he wanted a friend. The two resituated themselves on the pillows and for several hours they just talked. It was about nothing in general but a bond of trust was formed between the two in that time as they became comfortable with the other.

Their time was brought to an end when someone knocked on her door. With a sigh, Amaterasu (now Ama to Ichigo in private) gave a wave of her hand cancelling her spell and causing the door to open. A small smile returned to her face at the sight of Yasaka and Kunou, the younger of the two's eyes lighting up seeing Ichigo.

"My Lady I believe it is time," Yasaka bowed her head to the other woman before turning to Ichigo, "Both Leviathan-dono and two Shinigami that stated you contacted them have arrived."

"If one was blonde and looked untrustworthy and the other was either a black cat or a flirtatious woman with purple hair then yes," he almost laughed at her hesitant nod to Kisuke's description, "Those would be Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi respectively, my mentors and the ones I turn to when I feel out of my depth."

All three females gave varying degrees of flinches but he simply waved them off, "Don't think on any of it personally, but to me, I have once again had my perception of how big the world is shattered and I really wanted and needed the advice of those I trust with my life."

XXScene BreakXX

Serafall really just wanted to go to her home, crawl into her bed, put a pillow over her head and sleep. If she blocked out everything that was related to war in her life then she could absolutely declare that this was the worst week she had ever experienced. It was only Tuesday… morning.

After accidentally, but not really because it was a rescue mission, killing a human the night before she had come to find out it was a True Hero of Japan. Couldn't just be a normal Hero of Japan, nope that would be easy, just patch things up with one Shinto God. Instead she had narrowly avoided pulling the wrath of the entire Pantheon and the freaking Kyoto Yokai Faction.

She knew that Devilkind could win that war, but it would be costly. The potential repercussions alone were too much. Plus you can't make a TV show while fighting a war, and worse you can't stalk your baby sister. No sir, Serafall did not want war! To many things to do.

Of course she had also reincarnated him in order to save him. In retrospect, yes she knew it was a horrible idea with that old decrepit hot head still running the Shinigami but she had been running on wild emotions so who could blame her. Obviously the freaking Shinto Goddess of the Sun and her new/ex-new friend the leader of Kyoto.

Luckily the man who she had impaled with her frosty spear (and after getting a good look at him she wouldn't mind if he wanted to repay the favor in a manner of speaking) had come to her rescue of verbal abuse AND gotten them to not declare war. She swore by Satan that if he didn't hate her she was gonna fuck him crazy as a thank you.

That had been her Monday afternoon. Her evening had the wonderful sensation of paperwork and begging for favors, arguably much worse but she had a debt to repay. While her three best friends and an overly strict maid tried to grill her on why she needed these favors she was able to get them to at least give her time as she tried to avoid inter-Pantheonic catastrophe.

Now, on mother fucking Tuesday morning upon teleporting back to Kyoto for the sit down she was going to have with the Goddess, the new/ex-friend and the stud she gets a cane, that spoiler alert is actually a soul cutting sword, pointed in her face. Even worse the blonde guy pointing it at her looks shady as all Hell and his cat is glaring at her.

"This may seem a little forward," Urahara allowed some of his power to collect in Benihime, "But please tell me what you did to Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Killed him, then brought him back to life," the completely candid way in which she stated it through even the Shopkeep off, "How did you know I had done something to him?"

"He flared his power so we could find him," seeing as things were not proceeding as he initially expected the blonde lowered his blade, "There was a strange addition to it that I sensed, and I felt your power just now as a match."

"Makes sense," turning on the spot the magical girl started walking away carefully handling a box and several documents in her hands, "If you're here for him just follow me. I have a meeting with him in the palace."

It was only a moment before the Shinigami was walking alongside her, Zanpakuto once again hidden as a cane. It was a short walk before two guards intercepted them at the main gates. One took a step forward and observed them.

"Leviathan-dono, and a Shinigami?"

"Ah, two Shinigami actually," both guards and Serafall were suitably creeped out at the sudden appearance of what they would come to learn was his signature fan, "We are here for our student, Kurosaki Ichigo."

With a nod the guard raised a hand in the air and the three guests felt one of the hidden observers head off to the palace interior. They waited calmly for about five minutes before the presence returned and the guards simply nodded and stepped aside. With a casual thanks the trio moved forward.

With practiced ease the Devil of the group maneuvered the long halls of the palace towards the meeting room she knew was to be used. As stuffy as Amatarasu and Yasaka liked to act, they were canines and canines loved pillows. As she entered the room she saw the aforementioned women sitting with Ichigo and Kunou and enjoying tea. Just like the previous night, when her eyes met his she froze and all of the confidence she had built nearly shattered as her sleep deprived brain started to focus in on guilt.

"Well," and again he was the one to break the silence, "You look like shit."

She couldn't help it. She gave a very unladylike snort before bursting out laughing and nearly dropping everything in her hands. When she finally calmed down her nerves were forgotten and she strode forward to set her cargo on the table and take a seat on a large pillow.

"I had some apology errands to run so I didn't get any sleep," an amused smile refused to leave the Maou's face, "What's your excuse?"

"Foolish," all present watched as the cat on the blonde man's shoulder jumped off kicking him in the face and sending him to the ground, "My favorite student looks absolutely delicious in that outfit."

"It's creepy when you use that voice Yoruichi," despite his words his hands started rubbing her ears as soon as she jumped in his lap, "Thanks for coming you two."

"Of course Ichigo," Yoruichi paused in shock when her student bopped her kitty nose with a finger, "What was that for?"

"I know that tone of voice and what you are planning to do," he lightly pointed at the youngest in the room, "Don't go setting any bad examples, clothes."

"You are no fun sometimes," the cat maneuvered behind her student and was engulfed in smoke, "We're both girls and I'm sure I don't have anything she hasn't seen before."

Kunou herself was suddenly very red at the sight before her, even as her mother covered her eyes. The smoke had given way to a beautiful woman who had wrapped her wandering arms around Ichigo, a beautiful woman who was very clearly naked. Her mother had only covered her eyes in time to stop her from seeing those arms still and a very dangerous look settle on the woman's face.

"Ichigo-"

"Later," Kunou's ears flattened, the woman's voice was dangerous, but Ichigo's voice was much more so, "Now put on clothes."

There was the sound of rustling wind before her mother's hands moved from her eyes. The purple haired woman was still sitting close to Ichigo but there was a scowl on her face and a glare directed at the only Devil in the room. Ichigo looked exasperated but he grabbed the woman's hand and gave a gentle squeeze along with a small smile. She simply huffed and leaned back on her pillow.

"Kurosaki-kun, I believe you are the most connected here," Kisuke waved his fan lazily in front of his slightly bleeding face, "Why don't you handel introductions?"

"Sure, the cute one," throwing a mischievous look at Yoruichi who was suddenly smiling, "Is Kunou-hime of Kyoto."

His mentor sputtered as the youngest in the room lit up with a blush. Amaterasu and Yasaka smiled at the child and Yoruichi punched the teen in the arm. The tension in the room finally dissipated fully.

"The other cute one is my mentor Yoruichi while the shady one is Urahara Kisuke, someone to be watched," the scientist chose not to dispute that, "We also have Yasaka the leader of Kyoto Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun and Serafall, one of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld."

"Ah, Ichigo-kun," Kisuke's felt even his smile strain a little, "One day I'll train you on how to be a little more elegant with your words… that was simply terrible."

"I kind of liked it, short and simple!" Serafall's voice was filled with false enthusiasm, "In fact, that's the lead I'll follow to deal with the rest of this meeting 'cause I'm already done with this week."

Serafall delved into the story of the previous night keeping it short and simple, giving just enough detail to have Yoruichi try and lunge over the table only to be pulled back by her student into his lap. As Yasaka and Ichigo added their perspectives to the story, each doing a bit to defuse the tension that was growing in the room the dark skinned beauty finally calmed down with an extracted promise for all the details later. After a moment of silence the senior Devil in the room decided to continue the meeting.

"Alright, we've aired out most of the past. It's time to move to the present and then we may as well talk about the future," Serafall slid several documents, a pen and a small ornate box to Ichigo, "You have been reincarnated as my [Knight] and a Low-Class Devil. As far as I'm concerned, that's kind of bullshit."

"Ya think?"

"As such," Serafall wisely chose to ignore the purple haired woman, "I pulled a crud ton of favors and falsified a lot of paperwork in hopes of trying to return your life to a semblance of normalcy. I would ask that you please sign the top document, it is an acceptance letter to promote you out of the Low-Class echelon."

Taking a moment Ichigo read through the document in the silent room. Most were curious about where this was going, though Amaterasu had a feeling she knew. The Maou was simply pleased that he was wise enough to not just trust her off face value. With a grunt of acknowledgement Ichigo signed his name.

"Congratulations on becoming a Middle-Class Devil, some of the falsified paperwork shows 'proof' that you are the 'third fastest' to acquire the rank," Serafall gave a polite clap of applause, "If you will sign the next document it will be your acceptance letter to promote out of Mid-Class echelon."

"Leviathan-dono, not that I have very much say in this but are you sure this is ok?" Yasaka gave a nervous look at the documents as Ichigo read through this one as well, "I believe I may see where this is going, but won't this cause some problems for you?"

"Like I said I called in a lot of favors and I now have documentation that Ichigo-kun has been my [Knight] in secret for a few years now."

"Hold up dammit!" a fist slammed on the table causing cracks as Yoruichi just barely remembered to reign in her strength, "What is happening?"

Serafall stared at the woman who clearly cared deeply for Ichigo and sighed. "I understand that I have messed up royally. In one careless emotion filled moment I brought my Faction to the precipice of war with three other entities and I stole the life of an innocent man. First and foremost I have no way to undo what I've done. Congratulations by the way." The woman gave another polite clap as Ichigo moved his High-Class paperwork away.

"The only thing I can do in the short term is give Kurosaki Ichigo the rights and benefits of a High-Class Devil," her eyes turned to Yasaka and Amaterasu next, "I will begin working with these two next as I'm sure that despite appearances, just under the surface they are still just waiting to declare war."

When neither woman spoke to dissuade that notion the magical girl sighed again. "Anyway, some of the perks that come with your new station in life is your own set of [Evil Pieces], with them you can do as I did and reincarnate others into your [Peerage]. A [Peerage] has a wide variety of definitions in the underworld as it is an individual idea on how they are treated despite the work myself and my fellow Satans have tried to put in."

Ichigo opened up the box in front of him as Serafall took a moment to organize her thoughts. Inside were sixteen pure white chess pieces. They were beautifully carved and as he picked up the [King] he felt them draw in his power. Every eye in the room stared at Ichigo as his power spiked for a moment. Urahara and Yoruichi were instantly reminded of the teen's fight with Aizen while the others in the room felt shock at the feeling for a moment. In a flash of light the [King] was gone and the once pristine [Pieces] now sported a new look. Each one had a unique design though they all shared a red, black and blue color scheme.

"Right, now I just wanna go sleep even more," Serafall grumbled for a moment, "Anyway, the understanding of a [Peerage] range from the disgusting outlook of slaves of some, to the closest of friends and family of others. I happen to prescribe to the latter of the two, even though technically you are only my second [Piece]."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Yoruichi's head was flinging back and forth between people, "What was that? Are we just ignoring that?"

"For the moment, I'd like to finish with what I am already prepared for before I try and tackle that light show," the Maou took the small victory that the woman only gave a small nod and sigh and didn't return to glaring, "Anyway the last two pieces of paperwork are to give you full access to my bank accounts as a member of my [Peerage] and to assign you here to Japan in order to improve relations. The last one is just covering my bases to have you here, the tension is my fault so I'll be working to fix it but this way no one should bug you about being here instead of anywhere else."

"So you're saying what exactly?" Ichigo spoke even as his eyes roved the documents, "Do I have responsibilities now? Do I have to go somewhere else, or I don't know?"

"Officially you have just had a lot of responsibilities thrust upon you," Several glares landed on her from around the table though when her eyes met brown ones there was only a neutral look asking her to continue, "Unofficially I have everything set up so you can continue the life you were preparing for, only with some extra spending money on the side."

Silence settled in the room then. Kunou looked nervously between the orange haired teen and black haired Devil. Yasaka took her hand and gently squeezed mentally reminding herself to train her daughter how to better hide her emotions. Amaterasu and Yoruichi feigned aloofness as they thought about everything that was discussed. Urahara kept his serious look hidden by his slowly waving fan.

"So you plan to just sweep this under the rug in regards to me?" There was no accusation in his tone, instead it seemed like an honest question and to someone who had been through what he had in his short life it may have sounded like a good option.

"I would hope to still get to know you so that one day we could call each other friends," Kunou was the only one in the room who couldn't see the sadness and loneliness that crept into her eyes, "Plus there are quite a few things I'm going to need to teach you in order to ensure that your life can be as pleasant as it can be, but I suppose in a sense that yes I'm trying to sweep this under the rug."

Ichigo closed his eyes and kept his face carefully blank. He let his mind run over everything that had happened in the last few days. Then it roved back to what happened only a few short years ago, to what he didn't want to see again. Finally he let out a tired sigh before opening his eyes. He signed the last two documents as he spoke.

"It was short, but I've already been through a war and it's something I never want to experience again. It's something I don't want others to experience." setting the pen down he looked up and stared the Leviathan in the eyes, "My number one priority has been, is and always will be to protect all that I can. My second priority will be school, a lot of people helped me and I worked hard to get into University so I won't be neglecting that. Don't mess with those two things and we should get along fine."

His mentors couldn't help but grin at the teen in pried while Kunou looked relieved that the tension seemed to simply disappear. Yasaka and Amaterasu shared a look but remained silent knowing that there was more to be said. Serafall herself simply gave a serious nod.

"I won't be swept under the rug, if I have responsibilities now then so be it," his attention turned to his current hosts, "I hope to work with the two of you to improve relations between the factions. I hope you will forgive me at times because I have no training in this and I am known to be blunt. I'm serious that I never want to see a war again so I will work to ensure such a thing doesn't happen."

"You may lack experience as a dignitary, but your passion is to be commended and is appreciated," Yasaka gave a smile and a head bow to the boy, "The Kyoto Yokai Faction welcomes you and is agreeable to working with you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, my Son," Amaterasu looked conflicted for a moment before she steeled her resolve, "If you can look me in the eye and tell me with the utter truth that you are alright with this then I and Shinto Pantheon shall accept it."

Ichigo gently moved Yoruichi from his lap, ignoring her pout. He took the Goddesses hand in his own, his callused hands fully covering her soft and delicate one and gently squeezed. Staring her directly in the eyes he gave his answer.

"Of course I'm not fully ok with this, my life has just been drastically altered.," a frown crossed her face but he continued before she could speak, "But just like when my Mother died, just like when I first gained powers, and again when I lost them, I will adapt and move forward. In time I will come to accept what has happened and I will allow it to hopefully make me better."

Amaterasu felt like she was going to cry as he spoke of the scars of his life. She wanted to take him and shelter him away but knew he would never allow it, so instead she would help raise him to greater heights and support him, "The Shinto Pantheon welcomes you and is agreeable to working with you."

"Thank you."

Serafall let out a sigh of relief, this day was definitely going better than she had expected. She could and would support Ichigo with his priorities and knew that his support would help to greatly ease the tensions she had caused. '_Now I just need to worry about that old flame brain._'

And then she saw the butterfly.

**END**

* * *

**I'm going to keep to a rule I have where I don't read any reviews until I start ****editing a chapter. **

**Thank you for those who did review the only thing that I would****ask is that if you see spelling, grammer or any other such errors, please be **

**specific (SomethingAncient) becuase I like to go back and fix those. **

**I had originally planned on ending right before the little meeting but someone *COUGHCRIMSONGREENFLAMECOUGH* kind of saw where I **

**was going so I added a little more. I know that there has been zero real action so far in this story but I do plan on picking that up next chapter.**


	3. Maybe this Diplomat Stuff Isn't so Bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

There was a collective sigh as three Shinigami took notice of the Hell Butterfly at the same time. While the two teachers felt exasperated, Ichigo tried to force a mask over his face as his emotions warred inside of him. Rage boiled like liquid magma beneath the surface of his skin as he slowly stood up.

All others in the room simply stared at him with wide eyes as he stood still for a moment. Kisuke and Yoruichi each silently contemplated restaining him until finally he moved. Slowly a hand rose up and ran a hand through his hair before letting out a frustrated sigh. His face was set in his typical scowl but his golden iris and black sclarea eyes had adults on edge as Kunou pushed herself into her mother's side.

Attention shifted as a traditional looking Japanese doorway, the Senkaimon Gate, appeared within the room. Amaterasu pursed her lips as she glared at the portal herself. Kisuke felt a bit of relief when he noticed that his student's normal brown eyes had returned his face, but he almost groaned as the doors parted and two Captains stepped out from behind them.

All things considered, Kuchiki Byakuya and Hitsugaya Toshiro were far from the worst choice that could have been picked to come see Ichigo but idly Yoruichi thought they were also far from the best choice either. The Captain of Squad Six had always had a strained relationship with the former Substitute at best and while wise to send the Tenth Squad's Captain as a friend, his aloof attitude would be rather detrimental overall.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Toshiro knew his words generally came off a little cold so he took extra care to try and inject warmth into his greeting, though only someone extremely close to him would have been able to tell, "With the return of your po-"

"Oooi, you're being rather rude, ain't ya?" the icy Shinigami's surprised look gave Ichigo just enough satisfaction to take notice of Zangetu's more drawing speech patterns, "This is neither a public place nor Urahara Shoten. You just essentially broke into someone's home and I think you should apologize."

Yoruichi and Kisuke wanted to sigh again as this was at least not the worst way that the meeting could have started. While Serafall and Amaterasu each decided to just observe Yasaka chose to give a slight glare to the two intruding Shinigami to try and bulstor Ichigo's statement. For her part Kunou felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end when her personal hero first started speaking but his final reprimand nearly had her giggle.

"Be that as it may Kurosaki, you need to come with us," Byakuya took a step forward even as an uneasy memory of the Kyokya hill surfaced in his mind listening to the boy speak, "Soutaichou-sama has summoned you."

Silence settled over the group as Ichigo simply stood there and stared them down. Finally Toshiro was the first to feel unnerved after a few minutes of just standing there. Turning he gave a small bow and mumbled an apology.

"That was rather pathetic," the young Captain barely suppressed a wince, "Anyway as far as going with you is concerned, I'm afraid to say that isn't possible right now."

"Kurosaki," Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he felt his ire begin to rise, "You need to explain the full situation that has occurred."

"Kuchiki-taichou after several years of the Seireitei brushing off my existence," only Yoruichi saw Amaterasu's fist clench, "I need not do anything. Besides I'm largely out of practice and it's only thanks to several suppression seals from Hat-and-clogs that my powers aren't running rampant right now."

"I fairly positive that going to Soul Society would put a lot of weaker souls in danger," leave it to Kisuke to pick up and run with a lie so smoothly, "He will need time to regain control over the vast amount of energy flowing through his body."

"You may as well head back now," both Captains unconsciously gripped the sheaths of their Zanpakuto as venom slipped ever so slightly into the teen's words, "I'll send a message when I have both had enough time to regain control and I find a neutral ground to meet at."

"Neutral ground Ichigo-san?" Toshiro couldn't keep the confusion from his face showing off his inexperience with these kind of situations, "What do you mean by that? Why won't you just come to the Seireitei?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I would ask you to not be so casual," a flinch was his only response, "I have no faith in the Gotei 13 at the moment and as such will not willingly allow myself to be placed in such a vulnerable state."

Ichigo wanted the meeting to just end, he was more than a little aware of his rising temper and he didn't know if it would be possible to contain it much longer. He could feel the pure unfiltered emotions of his soul's instinct slowly seep into the measured biting words of his souls control. Luck seemed to finally be on his side as the Kuchiki decided to stand down.

"Very well Kurosaki Ichigo, for the safety of those residing in Soul Society we will give you one week to regain control," turning the more senior Captain resummoned the Senkaimon, "Be sure to not do anything foolish."

The entire confrontation took only ten minutes to start and conclude but the two Captains retreated with satisfaction. Yoruichi let out a huff and was about to scold her student when he stepped away from her. She could see how stiff his shoulders were as he moved away from the group with jerky steps.

"I'll be back, Kisuke do me a favor?"

"Ichigo-san?"

"I need an Asauchi."

The young man didn't wait for a response and simply left the room they were in. With quick strides he returned to the room he was being allowed to stay in. Allowing Zangetsu to guide his actions his spirit left his body and he felt his power surge up around him, just barely being held in check by the Old Man. He felt it as his arm unconsciously raised and his fingers ripped through the fabric of reality. With two quick steps his Garganta closed behind him.

XXScene BreakXX

"Those arrogant Shinigami," Amaterasu felt her power coil in her stomach in her annoyance, "They lied to me about Ichigo. I was told I could no longer watch over him after he defeated the rogue."

"It's probably for the best that you didn't," Urahara ignored the angry look of the Goddess and the curious looks from everyone else, "He had no powers, no way to protect himself should someone or something decided to see what was holding the attention of the Shinto Pantheon."

"If I had known of his suffering! I...I," the woman seemed to shrink in on herself as she lost a little control of her emotions and several tears slipped down her cheeks, "I would have brought my Son to me and cared for him."

"Most likely that's true, Soul Society couldn't have thought of that," The male blond let out a tired sigh, "I hate the decisions they made and I disagree with them, but as much as I hate to admit it, I can see the perspective they used. They thought they were keeping him safe."

"What?!" Yoruichi had nearly lept from her position and grabbed the scientist by his robes, "What do you mean you can understand their perspective? They abandoned him!"

"Enough!" five surprised heads snapped to Yasaka who had a conflicted look on her face, "Kurosaki Ichigo, no matter how important, is one person. As a leader of a large organization I see what you mean."

"Yeaaahhh," an exasperated sigh came from the only remaining Devil, "It sucks, but old Flame Brain had to think of his Faction. He probably gave the order for everyone to stop associating with Ichigo so they wouldn't be distracted from the work they were supposed to do."

"Furthermore, like Urahara-san mentioned," the older Kyubi gave her Goddess a sad look, "Lady Amaterasu and probably others were told to stop watching the boy as a way to keep him safe."

"Why yes," the shop-keep kept his smirk hidden, "See Yoruichi, there are plenty of pretty women who understand how I think."

"Creepy old man!" Kisuke felt his whole being shatter as Kunou tried to move behind her mother, "Ichigo-nii-sama warned me you were a dangerous person!"

"You should definitely follow his advice young one," Yoruichi was grinning from ear to ear, "Your _Nii-sama_ is trying to protect you from this horrid man."

"Ichigo-nii-sama also said you were a pervert," the cat woman's smile strained painfully while Kisuke, who only moments prior had a personal rain cloud started grinning himself, "But he also said you were very important to him and someone I could trust."

For a moment a surprised look settled on Yoruichi's face before it melted into a genuine smile, "I can promise you that since my Berry-Boy cares about you, I will always do my best to protect you."

With smiles around the room the group settled into lighter topics. Both Shinigami were quick to assuage the mild concern when they felt the Garganta open, they had detected the small surge of Ichigo's power before he disappeared and they both mentally agreed that Hueco Mundo's deserts were probably the best place for the boy's anger.

XXScene BreakXX

The moment Ichigo's foot touched the sand he was off, speeding as fast as he could as instincts and memories worked his Shunpo back into place. When he finally stopped he could see Las Noches in the distance, his eyes narrowing at the place where he had died for the first time.

Feeling old anger bubbling up and mixing dangerously with his current fury he let Zangetsu guide him and started forming a Cero. The compressed sphere of death was aimed straight into the sky and fired letting out a deep crimson beam that would have put many of the former Espada to shame.

The release of energy seemed to break the damn as the young Kurosaki release a roar of rage before simply shooting off attack after attack in a multitude of directions. He wanted to draw his blade and cleave phantom enemies in half but his lack of a true physical blade stopped him from doing so, he didn't wish to form another false Zangetsu with his Quincy powers.

The landscape around him suffered his wrath for what felt like hours, craters of many different sizes had been formed and long paths of fractured glass furrowed the land where the intense heat had affected the sand. Ichigo finally stilled, not from fatigue but rather from the lack of purpose in his endeavor.

He wanted to actually hit something, to put all of his anger, both the new and old, into actual purpose. Shooting blasts of death at nothing was just getting annoying but a curse stilled on his lip as something prickled against his senses. His head turned again to the direction of Las Noches before he pushed his anger down below the surface and began moving towards the great fortress.

As he quickly approached he soon found several signatures became clear and recognizable. What had simply pulled his attention here had just increased the heat in his boiling blood. When he stopped he found himself watching as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was speeding towards Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Though she didn't look to be to concerned Ichigo decided to step in anyway, especially since he wanted to let off some steam.

The blue haired hollow had an excited smile on his face as his entire body spun into his attack trying to put as much force into his next sword slash as he possibly could. His face took on a look of shock as his shoulder screamed in pain and his entire rotation stopped. Before he could even try and figure out what happened, he suddenly found himself spinning in the opposite way as his body was hurled into a sand dune a small distance away.

For her part Nelliel watched in shock as a man she had thought forgot about her appeared behind her training partner and manhandled him with extreme ease. "Itsygo?" her voice drew his attention and he made his way to her pulling her into a quick embrace that would have set her face aflame if she didn't have such control over her emotions.

"It's good to see you Nelliel, are you alright?" she simply nodded her head with a small smile as she looked up into his eyes, she nearly frowned at all the anger radiating within them, "We can catch up in a moment, I'll deal with Grimmjow."

"W-wait Itsygo, we were only training!"

"Training?" at her nod he let out a frustrated sigh, she would deny her giggle, before giving her a hard look, "Fine, but I'm tagging in. I need to blow off some steam and I'm sure that asshole won't have any problems going a few rounds with me."

Nelliel seemed to think on his words for a moment. While she hadn't gotten much of a workout yet as she only focused on defense she was ready to agree after seeing his eyes moments ago, "Alright Itsygo, but if I get bored I'm going to step in and have some fun too."

"Don't hesitate," the confident smile he passed her nearly made her flush again as he turned his head, "Oi, Grimmjow, hurry up!" a vicious grin broke across the young man's face, "Or are you just to weak?"

The reaction was instant and a cero was launched at him. Ichigo simply batted it away with a grin before spinning out of the way of a sword slash. His fist quickly came up and found a target in the surprised panther Espada's stomach. The orange haired man was made to disengage as another sword nearly cut him from behind.

Nelliel wasted no time once she saw her friend effortlessly back up his talk. She followed up her first failed attack with a flurry of elegant strikes that were all either dodged or pushed aside. With a grin of her own she jumped to the side pulling Ichigo's eyes with her as Grimmjow sprinted forward with his own frenzy of attacks trying to use his distraction.

Ichigo's face fell to his usual scowl but despite how he felt moments ago there was no anger there. That emotion had fled him as soon as the thrill of battle took him. He was keeping serious but this had been the most fun he'd experienced in a long time. Listening to a few helpful whispers from Zangetsu and the Old Man he channeled his power to his arms activating his Hierro and Blut Vene.

Both arrancar were shocked when Ichigo was able to stop their pincer maneuver. The shock wasn't that he did it as even Grimmjow realized that the man was far from going all out, it was from how he stopped it. As both came down with vertical strikes they watched as blue markings appeared on his arms before he simply raised them and their weapons bounced off in sparks.

The three jumped back to create space from each other. For a moment the two arrancar stared the hybrid down as he looked over each of them. Three various smiles formed but just as they each tensed to move again a boisterous voice rang out.

"Its Ichigo-sama, doncha' know!"

"Yes! The man who has Nelliel-sama's-" silence came swift as the green haired female appeared behind the two new additions quickly identified as her Fraccions and put her hand over Pesche's mouth.

Ichigo turned his head to where a group of four appeared, three were about as strong as Grimmjow the first time he fought the Espada and the last was matching what Ulquiria had done upon releasing Segunda Etapa. His eyes locked on the powerful blond in revealing clothing and the two simply stared at each other.

"What is going on here," Tia broke the staredown by glancing towards Nelliel expecting an answer, "Nelliel-san, do you know who this is?"

While the two powerful women talked Ichigo let his senses feel out everyone in Las Noches. The blond before him, Tia Harribel according to Nelliel, was the strongest. There was a small gap and then Nelliel was second, a slightly larger gap before Grimmjow. The remaining five in the immediate area had enough power to probably match Ninatori back during his invasion of Hueco Mundo and most of the others he could sense were a little below where Grimmjow used to be. Overall it felt to Ichigo that the residents of Las Noches had put in a lot of hard work the past few years.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Tia observed the man she just called out to, "Will you come speak with me? I have many questions and you have been a difficult person to find these past few years."

Brown eyes narrowed dangerously on the blond woman, "You'll have to forgive me. It didn't take much effort to 'hide' after I lost my powers," the honest and open shock on the woman's face, what he could see of it anyway, had him relax slightly, "I couldn't sense any part of the spiritual world and I'm told they couldn't sense me either."

"WAIT!" Suddenly Grimmjow was standing in front of his nemesis, "Do you mean I could have slaughtered you these past two years!?"

"Um, Gri-" Nelliel was instantly cut off.

"WAIT! You would have been way to pathetic for even a bit of effort!"

"Will you," Ichigo's quiet tone turned into a roar as he planted a fist in the panther's cheek, "SHUT UP!" as Grimmjow went flying Ichigo started moving towards Harribel, "Let's go talk I guess, thanks for the spar Nelliel."

"Anytime Itsygo-kun!" She gave the man a warm smile, "And welcome back, we will catch up later."

Ichigo simply nodded to her as he and Tia began walking away from the others. A simple hand motion from the woman forced her three closest subordinates to leave. With a glance to the man beside her the next step turned to a Sonido with Ichigo following her instantly.

In moments the two were in front of the entrance to the Third Espada's tower. Moving inside Tia led her guest to a few comfortable looking chairs before the two took a seat. They both sat in silence simply observing each other.

Tia couldn't help but appreciate the lean body of the man before her. Her eyes were able to see the calluses on his hands that proved he had worked hard for the strength he possessed. She could tell that his eyes were also roaming her and was impressed at his ability to not either simply stare or blush at her body.

Ichigo let his eyes roam over the blond's body as he searched his mind to try and think if he had ever actually met her before. He couldn't help but admit the woman was beautiful, while true that she had rather impressive assets, he found himself admiring the way her skin, maybe two shades paler than his mentor's, seemed to dance over powerful but not overly presented muscles. He met her eyes evenly knowing that he had also been examined.

"Kurosaki-san, I know very little about you," her words were quiet and gentle as she held his gaze, "If it is possible, would you share with me your story?"

The hybrid remained silent a moment, his eyes closed and he inhaled deeply holding for a few heart beats before exhaling with a sigh. His body slumped ever so slightly in his chair and Harribel watched the light in his eyes dim ever so slightly. Finally he gave the barest of nods. Another moment passed before he started his tale on the day his mother had died.

Tia sat entranced as her guest spoke. She could feel each emotion he displayed as his story resonated with her; his sadness, his anger, his joy, it all paled in comparison to the betrayal he felt at the point of the story she had originally been most focused on hearing, the defeat of Aizen.

Ichigo simply glossed over the two year period after he lost his powers only resuming real detail with his meeting of Kouno. He felt lighter than he had in a long time and he supposed it was the combination of burning off a little of his anger and truly going through his whole story. While he had told others this felt a little different. While many like Amaterasu listened they had a lot of their own emotions towards what he had done and they expressed them; Tia had simply listened, and while he could sense the change in her emotions he was thankful she remained quiet.

"Kurosaki," she paused and with the slightest shake of her head started again, "Ichigo, your life is quite the struggle." She stood and moved directly in front of him before bowing deeply at the waist, "There is much, and there are many who owe this to you," Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at her actions, "I thank you for all you have done, and I am truly sorry for my part in the pain you have suffered during your life."

Ichigo stared at her for a moment processing and appreciating those words. He took to his own feet and placed his hands on her shoulders, guiding her to stand straight, "Thank you Tia," his warm brown eyes stared gently into her green ones and Tia felt a sudden rush through her body.

Before either could say a word the door flew open with a loud bang and the two were forced apart. Ichigo suddenly found himself in the tight embrace of Nelliel who was giving him her most exuberant smile. Tia was on the opposite side of the room being surrounded and looked over by her three Fraccion. With inspections on their respective hero's complete the four intruders took to sending glares to the opposite party.

"Tia, I was hoping I could ask you a favor," overall the young man simply ignored the four newcomers having pushed the greenet away slightly and started pulling on her cheeks making her whine.

"Of course Ichigo," Harribel herself had proceeded to take her lion and deer by the necks and forced their heads to nuggie each other while her snake simply giggled behind her sleeve, "How can I help?"

"I would like to use Hueco Mundo for my meeting with the Shinigami in a week's time," Ichigo finally let Nelliel go and she sunk to her knees rubbing her cheeks with crocodile tears in her eyes, "I told them I would only meet them at a Neutral location and that rules out the living world or the Underworld since I am now intimately connected to both places."

"While I have no problem with it, there is a small problem," the blond's own victims were rolling on the ground holding their heads in pain, "This location would not be neutral as I have decided to stand by you and serve you."

Silence pierced the room after that declaration. Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache and Nelliel started at the woman in shock. Ichigo let his eyes narrow on her and gave a small shake of his head. The smallest bit of hurt struck the blond and she wasn't quite sure why.

"No one serves me," his face softened once more, "But if you want to stand with me, I don't think that would be too bad."

Though she knew no one could see it, Harrible allowed a smile to form on her lips before giving him a nod. Her Fraccion were once again glaring at the man and she couldn't quite decipher the look the previous Trecia was giving her but she was happy with her decision.

"ITSYGO!" face puffed out in annoyance Nelliel stared him straight in the eye, "I want to stand by your side!"

"Of course Nel," the woman's declaration flew over the heads of both Ichigo and Tia in that moment, "I want to stand with as many as possible, and I'm very glad you will be there."

The strawberry and shark gave each other curious glances as the other four suddenly developed atomic blushes. While the three weakest in the room re-surrounded their mistress Nelliel gained a determined look before standing next to Ichigo, only to blush again as she gently wrapped several fingers around his pinky (Several women in various places suddenly had the urge to growl).

"Anyway, I don't think we really need to let Soul Society know about our union," this time a tinge of pink came to Tia's cheeks even though she didn't know why and the others were blushing again, "I'm honestly not entirely comfortable with them just yet."

"Very well, we will support you."

"I think that I need to head back now," Ichigo gave the two senior members of the Espada a small smile, "I'll get in touch with you soon with more details, is there anything you need from me?"

"Ichigo, will you negotiate with the Yokai faction on our behalf," getting a curious look Tia explained, "Right now I have been made the leader of the Arrancar and Espada, but since I am choosing to follow you, we will be very soon aligned with you."

Ichigo felt his eyes almost bulge out of his skull before he took a breath and steadied himself. Once again he found his eyes staring into those of the Queen of Hueco Mundo's. Smile's worked onto both of their faces even if only one could be seen at the moment. With a nod Ichigo pulled his pinky away from Nelliel who pouted before starting to head out.

The hybrid couldn't help but smirk as he exited the Espada's tower. With a quick rake of his fingers through the air a Garganta appeared before him. Stepping through he let his smirk slip into a smile. Maybe this diplomat stuff isn't so bad.

* * *

So finding time to write and having the ability to post is very difficult on a ship. As I'm about to go on deployment you may not see any updates for a bit. New chapters will either come very slow or in a few months you will just see several chapters put up at one time.


	4. Growing a Family

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Ichigo found himself being hit over the head by Serafall every time she called him stupid, "You can't just automatically say you are going to take over an entire faction!"

After returning from Hueco Mundo, the young soon to be college student had shared what he had learned with the mixed group he had left. Now he found himself the center of exasperated attention. Kisuke and Kunou were giggling, one like an idiot and the other gently behind her hand. Yoruichi looked like she was caught between congratulating him or joining the female devil in hitting him. Finally, Amaterasu held her face in her hands while Yasaka placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I get it," the strawberry finally caught the woman's hands to stop her, "Diplomacy isn't as easy as I thought. I stand by what I did though."

"Of course you do Kurosaki-kun, or else it wouldn't be you," the male blond let his amusement drop and gave the young man a serious look, "We will need you to refrain from doing anything like this again though. I get that you are who you are, but you just agreed to be an emissary of the Underworld."

"If this news spreads to much it may look like we Devils are simply trying to absorb an isolationist sect," Serafall spun around before taking a seat in the boys lap getting him to raise an eyebrow, "You're just trying to make more work for me as revenge aren't you?"

"No, I was trying to help some of the friends I made, new and old."

"Jeeeeezeeee, it was a joke you sour puss."

"Anyway," Amaterasu was finally looking at him again, "Now that my bonehead son has taken this step in the political field, we will all need to act a little more delicately with other factions."

"I disagree."

"And we just decided you were an idiot," Yoruichi gave a blank look to her student, "For arguments sake I'll ask, why do you disagree?"

"First, I'm sorry for causing another problem," his words were sincere but his voice was hard, "However, I believe that given my actions, to suddenly act like we are guilty and in need of laying low, we are showing that what I did was for less that pure reasons." The room was silent for a moment as all eyes were lost in thought. Letting out a soft sigh he moved his [King] off of his lap before standing up and scooping Kunou into his arms, "Anyway it's getting late and this one needs to go to sleep. I also start classes tomorrow, goodnight"

The rest of the group just watched in silence holding various fond expressions for the young man walking away. Ichigo simply smiled down at the young Kitsune in his arms. She tried very hard to glare at him but her tired eyes betrayed her, and with a final yawn she gave up and simply snuggled into his chest.

With her guidance it only took a few minutes for him to make it to her room, and soon she was tucked away into her bed. For a moment Ichigo stared down at her, he tracked the moment she fell asleep and a small smile crept onto his face. He brushed some stray hair from her face and felt a pain settle over his heart.

Memories flowed around his mind for a moment, he wanted to jerk his hand away as though it were burned but refrained. He moved slowly to not wake her, but when he was clear of her he turned and left the room quickly trying to ignore the wetness of his eyes. While he realized his anger would fade in time, he had a lot of people that he missed.

Kunou who had feigned sleep opened her eyes and watched sadly as her hero left in pain. She had trouble understanding everything that he had gone through but knew the end result had done both great and terrible things to Ichigo. In that moment the young Kitsune decided on several very important things. First Ichigo would now be her big brother, second, she would be strong and help him heal, third she would get back at those who had hurt him. With a mental nod she pulled her blankets tighter around her lamenting that they were not as warm or comforting as her new brother's arms but nodding off to sleep none the less.

**XXScene BreakXX**

"That man," Yasaka let out a tired sigh, "He shouldn't spoil her like that."

"Oh hush, let him have a sibling again," Amaterasu threw the Kyubi a playful smirk, "Or do you want him to spoil you, is that it?"

"Hold on, he's my student," Yoruichi threw a pout at the two women, "He should spoil me first at least."

"Well, as interesting as this is," Kisuke was waving his fan almost as fast as he could in amusement, "I'll be off to send a message to Seireitei."

As soon as the man left Serafall let out a laugh. She calmed after a moment and threw the other three women a smile filled with devious intent. With a sensual voice that didn't quite fit her near child-like body she whispered to them in conspiratorial fashion.

"From what I felt while I was on his lap, he could spoil _any_ woman."

"What?!"

"She's right Yasaka, I've seen it," Yoruichi let her own mischievous smile out to play, "He is rather _well equipped_, and that was a couple years ago."

"Hmm, I think as his [King] I should train him in how to properly…" the shortest woman couldn't stop her eyes from smoldering if she wanted to, "Spoil a woman…"

Yasaka was quickly becoming very red while Amaterasu laughed at her. Yoruichi simply let her mind wander with a small blush as she bit one of her fingers gently. The Maou tried to settle down her own mind and body but she found herself feeling a desire she had not had for a male in a long time. It was the werecat that brought a little seriousness back to the conversation.

"Hey Sera-chan," the Leviathan was pulled out of her less than innocent thoughts but gave a smile at the nickname, "You said that like you Ichigo can create his own [Peerage] right?"

"Yup, why?" the playful girl was back to being pervy, "Want to make him your Master~?"

"Of course," the gentle and firm response took the other women by surprise, "It will also allow me to show him that I won't ever leave him." A pained look came to the woman's eye as she glanced down at the table, "He hides it well, a little too well, but he is filled with so much hurt. I want to fix it," shaking her head the Shihoin heir smirked again, "It doesn't hurt that for him I'd help in all the ways a woman can to do it, and I'm not quite the greedy type in the right circumstances."

"Good," Amaterasu seemed to be radiating at the purple haired woman's words, "As his Mother I want my Son to be given so much love. While I'll never replace her nor will I ever try, I'll be there for him like my Misaki would have wanted to be."

"Alright then then Bountiful Operation of Busty Suitors is a go!" Serafall was suddenly standing on the table with her hands on her hips looking smugly at the ceiling, "And perfectly we have our first three operatives in this room."

"What?"

"Did you call it that so you could call it B.O.O.B.S.?"

"Of course I did, and Yasaka don't pretend!" the magical girl was suddenly in front of the Nine-tails, "As the hero of your daughter there isn't a chance you haven't already fallen for him a little," her wand appeared in one hand while the other was stoking it in a rather lude fashion, "Just think of all the ways you could show your gratitude for that."

The blonde quickly tried to hide her face as it reddened the furthest it had that night. Behind her, her tails wagged showing her true thoughts on the idea and once again Amaterasu was forced to laugh at her precious acolyte. Yoruichi simply smiled in amusement before letting one more thing be understood.

"Know this, he will be mine first," the woman's smile was replaced by a serious look, "Other than one human girl that I will eventually snare into this for him, I have known him longest and…" the smallest hint of a blush came to her cheeks and Serafall wanted to squeal in excitement, "I've loved him for quite some time."

"Perfect, I can be good with that!" a grin split the girls face but a slight tightness was there, "I should… probably wait a while before I try and do anything. I'm sure there is some resentment he hasn't demonstrated about me killing him… or turning him into a Devil… Actually, I suddenly don't feel like I have much of a shot."

"Relax, if I know my little Berry you'll be fine," a sincere smile overtook Yoruichi's face as she pulled the smaller girl into her side, "He's become friends with many people who have tried to kill him before, he just told us about that panther Arrancar. As for the Devil thing you need to remember that you gave him his power back. I think that will always be a part of him, and when his old fool friends finally wise up and apologize, he'll eventually forgive them."

A few dissatisfied sighs followed that statement, but the four women let it go. They stayed up late into the night talking with each other and solidifying friendships. Eventually Amaterasu had to return to Takamagahara and Serafall followed her out back to the Underworld. Yasaka offered the only other woman left a room for the night and the two went to bed with thoughts of the future.

**XXTime SkipXX**

Ichigo held Zangetsu firmly as Harribel's blade drew sparks while sliding down the length of the blade. He forced the woman to jump back and give distance by giving a quick swipe of the Combat Knife that represented the Old Man. Kisuke had given him a set of Asauchi before he had left for his daily training in Hueco Mundo, and after pushing his power into them they had formed into his true Zanpakuto.

Zangetsu was similar to his old Shikai, small changes in aesthetics but the most prominent being the missing core section near the pommel and a length of Hell Chain that wrapped loosely around his wrist but never slid off. The Old Man's blade took the form of a combat blade with a finger guard on the grip. It too had a length of Hell Chain, but it hung loose of the handle.

Fighting with the blades came so naturally that he was already holding off all three of the strongest remaining Arrancar with little effort on his part. With a smile he was about to shoot forward after Tier but the woman herself held up a hand and signaled for a halt.

"Ichigo, may we go speak somewhere private?"

"WHAT? But we were having fun!" Grimmjow threw his hands up in frustration before just using Sonido to leave after his comment while Neliel narrowed her eyes and puffed her cheeks at the blond.

With a curious look the orange haired man simply shrugged and returned his blades to their sheaths. He was happy to be whole again and it felt a little sad to stop fighting for fun so soon, but he felt he owed Tier a lot. Moving towards her tower like last time they spoke Ichigo fell in step beside her with a comfortable ease. Once inside the two sat and faced each other with much more ease then their first meeting and Ichigo gestured for her to begin.

"I have thought a lot about things recently and I have decided I would like to join your [Peerage]," Ichigo held his tongue and allowed her to continue, "I partially want to increase the relation between you and the Arrancar, but even more so I wish to repay you for helping us."

"If that is your reason then I'm sorry," Ichigo held her gaze as he spoke, "I've thought about how I will run my [Peerage], of how I will decide who is to join me. The truth is I don't want servants, I want people close to me."

"I see," a peculiar feeling grew in Tier's stomach at his words, "I am sorry I requested such a thing so selfishly."

"I don't think you understand, I feel in the last few days you and I have grown a relationship that I would consider close," green eyes widened in surprise as the feeling shifted, her heart beating just a little faster, "If you want to join me, it has to be because it's what you actually want, not because you feel you need to repay me. Besides if anything I should be repaying you."

"Ichigo, I…" for the first time that she could remember Tier was without words not because she had nothing to say, but because she honestly didn't know what to say for a moment, "Please allow me to join you Kurosaki Ichigo. It is my wish to fight by your side."

"Tier," Ichigo looked at her closely not doubting her intentions for a moment, "I would be honored to let you join me."

The sound of a door slamming open drew the two's attention and they suddenly realized just how close they were. Before Ichigo could do anything a flying, crying, green missile slammed into his midsection rocketing him into the wall of Tier's palace.

"Iiiiittttsssyyyyygggooooo!" Neliel was what Ichigo found when he could focus his eyes again, "You must let me join you too! I won't allow you to slip away from me!"

"Alright Nel, but we really need to talk about you listening in on other's conversations."

His only response was her squeezing his midsection harder. He gently pat her head and looked to Harribel for assistance. The woman simply gave him a small shrug before crossing her arms and glancing away from the two.

"Anyway, we'll need to go back to Kyoto to do this."

"Do you not know how to yet?" Neliel looked up at him with a playful smile, "I guess you should be happy Itsygo, your first time is with two women."

"No, um my [Pieces] that I use are there, I don't like carrying them with me too often," the young man couldn't help but blush slightly at the bubbly woman's word choice, "And I do have one member already, so you two should meet my first [Rook]."

"What!" crocodile tears streamed down her Nel's face again and Tier looked over in interest, "How did that happen?"

Ichigo looked away from the two as he gave a small chuckle. His mind slowly wandered back to the evening after his first day of university and the unexpected change in his life.

**XXFlashback StartXX**

Ichigo let out a satisfied grunt as he eased his body into the hot water of Yasaka's onsen. He found this to be a rather pleasant end to a good day. He had met most of his teachers for his first semester of University and found he got along with them rather well. No homework had been assigned but he now had a large list of books to purchase before the next week.

After school Kisuke had contacted him to let him know that Old Yama had begrudgingly agreed to meet at Hueco Mundo and would be bringing two other Captains with him. With that news it was off to the desert land to inform the Arrancar and get some training in.

Now he was going to relax for a bit before calling it a night. Kunou had already been put to bed and Yasaka had turned to her study for some paperwork. Serafall had ignored her own work for a while to text with him and he had gotten word that Amaterasu was busy with the other members of her Pantheon who were upset at his treatment by the Shinigami. The only one he hadn't heard from was Yoruichi.

"Mind if I join you Ichigo?" speak of the devil and she will appear, "My doesn't this bring back memories."

"It does, but I think this time I won't try and fight you joining," sinking a little lower he gave another content sigh, "I'm sure it wouldn't stop you anyway.

"Of course not," and just like that she was leaning gently into his side, "Besides there are a few things I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, as long as you keep the teasing to a minimum."

"No, no teasing tonight," gently she took one of his hands and started to gently play with his fingers, "These are some important things and I want to treat them that way."

It took only a second before he was suddenly turned towards her, staring straight into her eyes with concern. She felt a smile form on her lips as she reaffirmed her decisions and gave a squeeze of his hand to get him to relax. As his face eased into curiosity, she could feel her heart rate increase and needed to break away from his gaze for a moment.

"Yoruichi, you can tell me anything."

"I want you to make me a member of your [Peerage]!" she wanted to smack herself, that was not the first thing she wanted to do, "I'm going to be your first, got it."

He stared at her for a while then and she felt uncharacteristically small. As moments turned to minutes her heart began to race again. A feeling of hurt crept into her chest, if he didn't want her in his [Peerage] how could he possibly want-

"I'm glad," her golden eyes shot to his and warmth spread through her body, "I can't think of anyone else that I trust more in life right now. You've kept me safe for these past years, even when I couldn't do the same for you."

His voice was low, and she wanted to tell him not to worry but settled for squeezing his hands so as to not interrupt him. She smiled as he squeezed back.

"My sanity, my spirit, and I'm sure my very life," a thankful smile settled on his lips, "You've protected me in so many ways. Please join my [Peerage] so I can return that favor Shihoin Yoruichi."

"Your big dummy, I asked you first," the cat like woman wanted to jump for joy, "Now the other topic, since I'm on a role I'll just say it. Ichigo, I love you."

She was met with silence and a stunned face. She chuckled until she felt the strength leave his hands. His face wasn't stunned anymore instead it was blank and his eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't recognize in him. Suddenly her happy mood was gone, and the hurt returned to her chest.

He pulled her into a hug, but she didn't know what was happening. She was expecting him to kiss her, or to splutter and stammer a reply. She felt her eyes begin to water and she felt foolish. He was a child compared to her, why would he love her. She was about to break away and leave when he spoke.

"I'm scared," her eyes widened, "It's stupid but I'm so afraid you'll leave me," and then she understood, "I'm sorry, this isn't what you want. I know you won't leave, I just…"

"Ichigo look at me," she kept her voice firm and he did as she commanded and when their eyes met she could see the fear clearly in his making her heart want to break, "You spoke about how I protected you sanity, your spirit and your body, well I swear to you, I'm going to protect your heart from now on too. I'll stay by your side for as long as I live, that's part of the reason I'm joining your [Peerage], to prove I'll never leave you."

He took a shuddering breath and took a few blinks to remove the wetness from his eyes. Gently he rested his forehead on hers and squeezed her tighter to his chest. Yoruichi ran her hands gently over his back to comfort him. She hated how easily she forgot that he was hurting, but she would help him heal. Her and as much as she hated to admit it Serafall's B.O.O.B.S. initiative. This man needed love, and a lot of it. He needed to protect, and she and others would protect him right back.

"You don't need to say anything tonight Ichigo," she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek, "Just know that I love you, and I will always love you."

He held fast as she tried to pull away, his eyes continued to look down at her, searching for something. Finally, he blinked, and a look of determination settled on him. A hand rose up and gently cupped her cheek, thumb caressing her gently. This time he leaned forward but instead of her other cheek his lips found purchase on her own and she felt as though a thousand volts rushed through her. When he pulled away, she wanted to pout at the lost feeling.

"I've trusted you for a long time now Yoruichi, so I'll do it now too," he continued to stroke her cheek as he spoke, "I do love you, and I promise, I'll do my best to abandon my fear."

"You won't be able to abandon it, because I'm going to crush that fear," she stole another chaste kiss and beamed when he smiled, "Let's get out of here, you can turn me into a Devil tomorrow."

"Ok," as she turned to leave but was forced to look back curiously as he held her hand, he looked nervous and couldn't quite look her in the eye, "Yoruichi, would you… stay with me tonight?"

The woman simply laughed loudly before startling her man by picking him up. Then she showed off her title as Queen of Flash when in the blink of an eye the two were in his room still wet. A couple minutes later and the two were comfortably in his bed, her back to his chest. As his arm wrapped around her stomach she smiled as he tried to pull her even closer and with a mischievous smile pulled his hand up to her chest and held it there.

"Good night Ichigo, I love you."

"I love you too, Yoruichi. Good night."

With a kiss on the top of her head the two drifted off to sleep. There was fear and uncertainty for both of them, but they would trust in one another and make things work. Ichigo slept that night with an ease he hadn't felt in a very long time while Yoruichi had dreams of passion.

**XXFlashback EndXX**

"Sorry Nel, but I think that would be a conversation for another time," a flick of the hybrid's wrist tore a Garganta between dimensions, "Do you need to let anyone know that you're leaving Tier?"

"No, my eavesdropping Fraccion," she gave a pointed look at the door where her three friends were trying to hide, "Should be more than enough to tell anyone who asks for me."

"Alright, then let's head out," getting Neliel off him had been a challenge so he settled for allowing her to hold his arm, he would never understand women, "It would be good to introduce you to Yasaka as well, she has been rather curious about everyone I know."

With nods and smiles, one beaming and one hidden, the three took steps forward. The journey through the world between worlds was short and Ichigo could sense several presences waiting at the end. He felt his green haired friend let his arm go and glanced at her. She had settled into her more serious demeanor, and suddenly Ichigo missed her bubbly personality. He liked Neliel like this while sparring because she was far more lethal and fun to fight, but outside of combat he preferred her carefree attitude.

With a small sigh that went unnoticed he led the two women through the last steps and into the light of the living world. When his eyes recovered, he found Yoruichi, Kisuke and Serafall waiting for him. The blond bastard immediately had his fan waving in front of his face instantly irritating the protector. He noticed that Yoruichi and Serafall simply glanced at each other and nodded, something he would figure out later.

"Hey everyone, let's get introductions out of the way. These are my two closest friends and allies amongst the Arrancar," he first gestured to Nel, "Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, it was thanks primarily to her that we weren't simply killed when I invaded Hueco Mundo," the woman gave a small bow and even smaller smile at his words as he gestured to Tier next, "and this is Tier Harribel, Queen of Hueco Mundo."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Harribel gave her own small bow, "Ichigo has told me much about his two mentors, and what he knows so far about the Maou."

"Ah nothing but good things I hope?"

"I apologize Urahara-san, but for you nothing but warnings," Kisuke hit the ground hard at Nel's words while Yoruichi burst out laughing, which Nel took a chance at embarrassing her strawberry friend, "He seems to adore Yoruichi-chan though."

The result the woman expected based on what Ichigo had told her turned to the exact opposite. Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly as she blushed and turned her head a bit. Ichigo simply smiled as his eyes softened while looking at her. Internally Nel had mixed emotions but the desire to also have that affection turned towards her won out and she planned to approach the cat woman when she had the chance.

"What brings you here today Serafall?" the young-looking woman started poking a pouting shop keep as she turned to her [Knight], "Don't you have responsibilities in the Underworld today?"

"Oh, I have a small window of time right now," she jumped back as Kisuke tried to steal her wand, "I'm trying to convince Yasaka to let me build you a house here in Kyoto."

"Do I really need a house to be built? I know I can't stay here forever," the young Devil ran a hand through his hair, "But I think that might be a bit much."

"Awe, don't worry about it, money doesn't really mean anything to me," she struck a pose and smiled overdramatically, "And when you start co-starring in my Magical Girl Lavi-tan show it won't to you either!"

"What?"

"Besides, it's also going to be for your [Peerage] to stay near you and as a place for you to conduct your Devil Diplomatic Duties, or D.D.D."

"Wait? Slow down-"

"Nope, I'll go let Yasaka know that you agreed with me! Bye!"

The Mau was suddenly gone leaving Ichigo to stare at where she once stood with his hand extended. Yoruichi just chuckled at him before walking up and grabbing his two guests by the arms. Pulling them along she simply smiled back at her man who remained still in shock.

"Come on ladies, I have a feeling I know why you're here," she smiled lightly at both of them, "I just need to lay down a few ground rules and we'll prepare you. A warning, it hurt like a bitch."

Ichigo finally snapped back to reality with a shake of his head. He found everyone gone except Kisuke who was laying on his side grinning at him. Choosing to ignore the man he simply walked towards the temple letting out a deep sigh. He heard a whip like sound come from his old mentor and he felt his control over his eyebrow leave him as he tried to ignore it.

**XXScene BreakXX**

Tier and Neliel looked around in confusion as they found themselves in a dark room with the only light source a candle set on a small round table. They found themselves sitting with Yoruichi, Serafall, and who they could only believe was Yasaka from Ichigo's description.

"Alright first things first," the magical girl took reign of the situation, "Yasaka this is Tier and Neliel, they are our newest members of B.O.O.B.S. and are also looking to get into the target's pants and heart."

"Wait?" Neliel was ignored.

"Also, Ichigo agreed with me that he can't live here," seeing a sad expression on the kyubi's face she relented, "Well more like he said he couldn't stay here forever, probably because he doesn't want to burden you."

"Most likely." Yoruichi nodded along.

"Besides, you don't want cute little Kunou-chan to walk in while he is violating one of us, right?"

"What?" Tier was also ignored.

"No," the foxy woman gave a sad sigh, "I don't want that."

"Excuse me-" again Tier was ignored, and she was starting to grow annoyed.

"Also imagine him having to sneak in here to take you in the night," a sinfully sultry look overtook the Devil's face, "How exciting it will be when he wraps a hand around your mount before plunging his big fat co-"

"ENOUGH!" everyone present jumped as Tier slapped the table and Nel was treated to a sight she never thought she would see as red flushed the woman's entire face, "Please explain what is going on, I believe that there may be a misunderstanding?"

"Oh, um, sorry," the petit girl chuckled in embarrassment while Yasaka tried to fan herself with her hand, "I assume you two are here to join Ichigo's [Peerage] yes?"

"We are indeed."

"Ah well since it's obvious you two also have the hots for him we are inducting you into our club," she gave them a cheery smile, "Its sole purpose is to fill the Berry's life with love… and sex, lots and lots of sex."

"I see," the blush on Harribel's face simply wouldn't abate, "I am afraid I don't have the 'Hots' for Ichigo like you think."

"Tier-chan," Neliel gave her blond counterpart the most deadpanned look she could or would ever muster, "The sexual tension between you two is almost impossible. It's like watching something that is suffocating to death because it is too stupid to just breath, like two walls that are supposed to crash into each other standing still, like-"

"Please stop."

"Nope, one more thing," a small smile now lit the usually kind woman's face, "I have literally had to crash in on you two twice because you would have very likely started fucking without realizing it."

"Neliel! I- We-"

"I'm sorry for the crass language, but it's true, you two didn't even notice that you only had inches between you today."

"Oh, I see," the shark woman simply pondered for a moment, "Very well, I accept your statements, I will bed Ichigo Kurosaki."

Different reactions came from around the table. The Devil laughed, the Fox blushed and held her face, the Cat spluttered, and the Ram gave a sigh. Suddenly Yoruichi was straddling Tier's hips and looking her directly in the eyes. It seemed like an eternity but the two finally nodded at each other.

"Very well, I will bed him after you have."

"Damn straight!" suddenly the mood flipped as Yoruichi slid off the other woman's lap, "Let's focus on what IS going to happen to the two of you today."

"Yes, Itsygo will make us members of his [Peerage]."

"More than that, my Berry will make you part of our family," she faltered for a moment, "He is struggling with his birth family right now, so I'll warn you once, and once only. If you hurt him, I will destroy you, even if it kills me. Do you understand?"

"Itsygo has been all I could dream of, all I could think of at all since we met," Neliel fisted her hands in the hem of her shirt, "He helped save me from being lonely, I owe him so much." She looked up and stared Yoruichi dead in the face, tears welling in her eyes, "I would rather die than ever cause him harm, in any way!"

"Good, and you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Tier paused and collected her thoughts, while she was about even with some of the others in the room for how long she knew him, she had been rather oblivious to her feelings for him, she was unsure of how or why, simply that they were, "I was willing to bend my knee to him, to serve him and whatever command he gave. As a Hollow I will always respect power, but beyond that I respect why he has earned that power and how he wields it." It was her turn to look Yoruichi straight on, "He refused me and offered to let me stand by him as an equal. He has made me feel things that I can never recall feeling, and if it is as you say it is due to me falling for him. I will remain loyal to him as long as I live."

"Alright, then I am satisfied," a warm smile settled on the former Shinigami's face, "I will happily welcome you. When he gets here the whole process should be pretty quick, he'll speak a few words and as long as you still agree a Chess Piece will meld with you, making you more than you are now, and like I said it hurts like a bitch."

There was a knock on the door and suddenly all of the lights were on. Ichigo entered with Kunou riding on his shoulders and a box on under his arm. Stepping in front of the women he crouched down low and the young kitsune slid off his back with a pout.

"Onii-sama is surrounding himself with more women."

"Maybe so," he ruffled her hair slightly making her blush as he chuckled, "But more importantly I'm surrounding myself with people I trust."

He set the box down in front of the two Arrancar and took a step back. Serafall watched on curiously as she wasn't sure what he was doing having not been present when he turned his first [Rook]. Yoruichi watched on in silence, one hand rising up and resting over her heart. Kunou moved to her mother's side and the two watched on curiously but respectfully.

"These pieces are filled with my power, meaning they are a part of me," he gestured to his [Rook], "My instincts reside within them. Place your hands on top and they will know what is best, for Yoruichi I've concluded that considering her ridiculous amount of speed my instincts wanted to further her physical and defensive capabilities to match."

The two did as he said and rested their right hands on the lid of the box. They could feel the power swimming beneath their palms and were again amazed at just how strong he was. Neliel took her hand away first as a warmth filled her whole being. Realizing her hand was now clenched she opened it to reveal a [Knight].

Ichigo smiled and nodded at her getting her to giggle in excitement. All eyes turned back to Tier as the box began to glow and her power lightly manifested around her. Serafall, Yoruichi and Yasaka were amazed by the amount of power they could feel from her already. Yoruichi could tell that only the senior Captains could probably match her now with Bankai, and she was not even in her released state. Finally, the blond took her own hand away and neither Ichigo nor Serafall were very surprised to see the [Queen] resting in her palm.

Ichigo smiled gently at the two. As his gaze past over them they couldn't help but blush in pride. His eyes then traveled to all the others in the room and they too smiled or blushed in return. He felt like his life was truly becoming whole again. He was growing a family.

**END**


	5. In Her Heart

Ichigo stared at the mansion before him and let out a sigh. While he was impressed at how quickly they had managed to build it, he was slightly off put by the size. He guessed that he did need it since a good number of the remaining Arrancar had followed after Tier and Neliel to stay in the living world. A barrier over Kyoto kept them from drawing the attention of Seireitei and the advanced hollows had taken quite the liking to the supernatural side of the city.

Kunou had cried all morning as she tried to keep him from leaving the palace. Even with the assurance that she could visit anytime and that he would still be over often didn't appease her. The building was ten minutes from the young girl's home, but she treated it like the furthest place possible from her. It took Yasaka sternly chastising the girl, and then lecturing Ichigo on being too soft to get her to stop.

Still feeling a little out of place, he hefted his bags over his shoulder and entered his new home. He found his [Queen] inside directing the movement of furniture as Arrancar bustled around to follow her orders. She turned to him and offered him a warm smile, one that was no longer hidden by collar or mask. Both she and Nel had found they could hide their masks when they suppressed their abundant energy.

"Ichigo, welcome home," her smile widened ever so slightly as he nodded at her before continuing to look around, "You have a few documents from Serafall-sama in your study. Your University books list has also been placed there. I would suggest you head to your room though, Yoruichi is waiting for you."

"Sure, thank you," he paused before leaving already sensing out the other woman's energy, "Are you prepared for tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have decided that myself and Yoruichi will go with you," the blonde's shoulders tensed and internally Ichigo felt bad for causing her the stress, "Neliel will watch over the Arrancar here, and Grimmjow will keep watch over those that stayed in Hueco Mundo, he rather likes acting like the King there."

"Good, that sounds like a plan," with a nod and a grateful smile the [King] started walking again, "Make sure not to overdo it today Tier, I'll see you in a bit."

The woman simply nodded and returned to her previous task. Ichigo moved deeper into the building eventually finding the stairs and made his way up towards where he could sense his [Rook]. He was a little annoyed to find it actually took him almost five minutes to find the room and couldn't help but grumble about rich people as he entered. He was met with the laughter of Yoruichi and a smile returned to his face.

"You know, I was one of those rich people," a Cheshire grin had Ichigo thinking she looked truly beautiful, "Big houses become easy to navigate after a while, but it does take some time when you need to appear fancy."

Ichigo lazily tossed his bags into a corner of the room before starting to look around. He noticed that Yoruichi had already moved a few of her personal things in, but not too much. He poked his head into the bathroom and nearly cursed at the size of it, he figured he could have almost twenty people in their comfortably. Behind him he heard his, girlfriend he supposed was the right term, shuffling around before the door closed. Turning around he was left speechless at the sight of his Goddess on the bed posed on her side and smiling at him.

"Ichigo, you've been tense lately, and others have noticed," she raised one delicate finger and motioned him forward, unlike when he was younger, he did not hesitate, "Let me help you… _relax_, before tomorrow."

Before the woman could realize it Ichigo had her flush on her back and was bent over her and the edge of the bed. His lips were upon hers and like everything else she had taught him he had improved his kissing rapidly. She felt a fog of desire grow in her mind as one of his hands trailed up and down her side as the other tenderly caressed her neck. When his tongue slipped into her mouth and began wrestling with her own, she gave a low moan before breaking the kiss with a small chuckle.

"Damn I'm a good teacher," gently she pushed him back and was happy to see the desire in his eyes, "Now why don't you get rid of those pesky clothes and lie down. Let your devoted lover care for you."

He looked nervous for only a moment before looking her in the eye and nodding. Steady hands undid the buttons on his shirt before letting it drop to the ground behind him. Her sensual smile faltered as here in the full light without steam from water to hide it she could see all of him, and as his pants slid down, she examined his entire body.

"I thought all of those scars were removed?" he winced, and she pulled him to her to show her support, "I only expected to see the last one that killed you. I haven't had a good look at your body obstruction free in a while."

"When I was made a Devil, I think my Spirit Form and Human body began merging into one. I don't need to separate to use my powers any more, I can just will them forward," he went silent for a moment and she contended herself by slowly tracing each scar with a gentle finger, "My soul remembered all of the wounds, and when it was restored it put all the scars where they were supposed to be."

She didn't say anything, instead she just caught his lips again and kissed him with all the love she could manage. When she backed off, she smiled at him until the warmth returned to his eyes and he smiled back. A hand traveled up his stomach to his chest as her smile became sensual again.

"Just another thing to find sexy about you," pushing him back into a small mountain of pillows she let her hands wander lower, "Now, I seem to recall you teasing me yesterday about my pretty little mouth," she leaned up and caught his earlobe between her teeth for a second, "Let me show you how naughty this pretty little mouth can be my love."

She balanced herself with one hand on his shoulder as her lips danced over the skin of his neck and chest. Occasionally she would bite down on a spot before running her tongue over it. Her other hand went directly to her prize, capturing his penis and stroking it until it fully erect. Loving the sound of his deep, panting breaths she bit down gently on his nipple while shooting him a smoldering smile before sliding her body down, so her face was even with his crotch.

"You used to yell so much about the smallest things that I always assumed you were going to be just as loud during sex," she paused and kissed his tip causing a sharp intake of breath from him, "I find it exceedingly cute that you try to be the silent type, it will make it all the better," her tongue was out and slid from his base back to the tip in a maddeningly slow movement, "when I make you yell out for me."

Finally, she popped the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue before starting to bob up and down taking more and more each time. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as one of his hands fisted the sheets of the bed. She soon found that two thirds of his dick fit in her mouth before he was at the entrance of her throat.

She let out a moan and felt his breath halt in the moment of pleasure. As she continued to suck him his pants returned, slightly shallower now and she grinned around the cock. She paused for a moment when his other hand reached her shoulder, but instead of moving to her neck or head like she expected he carefully pulled her arm up until he could comfortably hold her hand. Glancing up she found slightly unfocused eyes staring down at her as he squeezed her hand.

Not needing anymore prompting she resumed her activities, enjoying the way his thumb absentmindedly made circles on the back of her hand. A few moments later she took a deep breath on an up stroke and held it as she reached her initial limit. When she pushed further, taking him into her throat the pressure on her hand increased and she felt his entire body tense. Making it to the base she let out a moan of pleasure and was rewarded with a very primitive grunt. His hand left hers and found purchase on her wrist and she took that as his signal and pulled of just in time to receive his load all over her face.

She chuckled as she wiped his essence from her face, and when she could see again, she felt immense pride as he simply lay there. His eyes were slightly glazed, and lips parted as he panted as though just completing a marathon, if he were a normal person anyway. She couldn't see an ounce of stress in any of his muscles.

"I think I like that look on you," her hand slowly started pumping again, coaxing him back to a ready state, "Now, are you ready for the real deal."

"Wait," she gave him a confused look as he sat up and gently grabbed her hand, "I kind of want to wait for that. I want to have a proper date with you, and without having any thoughts about stuff like tomorrow at the time."

"Oh, um, of course," internally she didn't know if she should be embarrassed or annoyed as she tried to back away, "Sorry."

"Hold on, I was hoping you could teach me one more thing in the meantime," before she could question it he had moved and pined her on her back, "I want to know how to please you in other ways, I want to be more than one of those guys who can only use their dicks before being done."

"Now that's a good boy, but as a note for the future say that before you decline, I was a little pissed for a moment there," she heard him mumble a sorry before he claimed her lips in another kiss, and quickly she pushed him back, "Ichigo! I haven't had a chance to rinse my mouth yet."

He stared at her in slight shock for a moment as she simply blushed. In that moment she didn't seem like his teacher, or someone who routinely kicked the crap out him, or even the insatiable flirt. In that moment, with her eyes slightly averted, her nose bunched in a pout and her cheeks darkened in a blush she was simply the woman he was in love with and she was gorgeous. So, with a laugh he cupped her cheek with a hand and brought their lips together again.

She would deny it later, but Yoruichi actually squeaked into the kiss but quickly gave in and let him do as he pleased. His hand eventually trailed down her cheek and trailed down to her breast giving a light squeeze before continuing down her flat stomach. Instead of the direct path that she craved, he then veered off to stroke her outer thigh before settling on her ass and giving a strong grope making her moan. He broke the kiss and when she looked in his eyes, she felt herself moisten further at the desire that radiated from him.

"I always knew you were an ass man," she grinned as he flushed slightly, even as his lips started to descend onto her throat, "I like it, and first lesson, when you go for my breasts again use a little more pressure, but not too much alright."

He acknowledged her by biting the junction her collar bone met her throat. His bites were a little harder and a lot longer than her own and she could tell that wouldn't be a thing he would change. He was definitely marking her whether he realized it or not.

Unlike him, she was vocal in her approval of his actions, and small moans and whispered instructions helped him direct her pleasure. As he trailed kisses down her toned stomach both hands reached up and just as she requested squeezed her breasts with just the right amount of strength drawing the loudest satisfied moan yet.

As he ended up between her legs, he pulled her right leg over his shoulder so he could keep massaging her breast and playing with her nipples. His other hand started kneading her other inner thigh and for a moment the woman considered she had somehow signed up for an erotic massage.

"Alright Ichigo, I need it," for the first time since he started this special 'training' he ignored her and started planting feather kisses over her legs, this time getting a groan of need from her, "Please Ichigo!"

Suddenly both of his hands stopped moving and in near frustration she snapped her eyes down to him. He started at her for a moment, "I love you," and with that his mouth was on her quivering slit. Yoruichi felt her chest swell with warmth even as her head shot back with a loud moan that she knew could be heard outside of the room.

"God damnit, OHH, you strawberry bastard," her hands were now fisting his hair, not to direct him as she enjoyed his clumsy work for the moment, "I love you too. Ohh, for all that is good or bad or whatever in this world keep going!"

He complied while sliding her left leg over his shoulder letting him reach new angles as his hands came to possessively grab her hips. She could feel her release beginning to build up and started to gently scratch his scalp as her moans came un-interrupted now.

Yoruichi mentally cursed as she could hear a voice outside the door. Before she could even think a warning several very loud knocks could be heard. While Ichigo stopped to look at the door the extremely frustrated female pulled a pillow over her face and proceeded to yell into it. Her disappointment was obliterated in the next moment.

"Come back later!" no other words were said, and his tongue was suddenly buried in her snatch. Instinctively her legs squeezed down on his ears as she was forced to bite down on her pillow to try and control her moans. She was suddenly very self-conscious of whoever was at the door and could most likely hear her.

She was moments from her orgasm when one of his hands moved to her center and in a very clear accident managed to start rubbing her in the perfect spot. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her body did a full spasm. Her legs and hands wrapping around Ichigo's head in a probable attempt to suffocate him on accident.

As her mind blanked out and her body slacked Ichigo moved again. She realized that he was definitely a man who enjoyed kissing when his lips were once again devouring her. She wasn't able to muster the strength to do anything more that gently moan under his lip assault. When they separated again, he remained leaning over her, just resting his forehead on hers as they each panted.

"I'll have to try that lesson again later," he grinned at her as she just gave a small hum, "You quit teaching halfway through, and I know I can do better."

"And you will," she reached up and trailed a hand over his jaw, loving how he leaned into the touch, "But I rather enjoyed your uncoordinated methods this time, be sure to throw that in every once and a while, it's cute."

"I'll remember that," standing up he tried to commit the sight of her to memory, "I'm going to clean up real quick and go see what was up, do you want to join me or stay here and rest?"

"If I go get cleaned up with you, you won't get a date before I make you mine my berry."

"Alright, do you want me to bring you anything if I can?"

"That's alright, I'll get up after you get done with your shower."

He bent down and kissed her temple once more before walking off to the bathroom. Yoruichi let her eyes trail down to his ass as he went. A chuckle escaped her before she gave him a wolf whistle making him duck his head slightly and walk faster. As the door shut behind her she let her head hit the bed and released a content sigh.

Ichigo gave a satisfied groan as hot water rained down on him. He found himself needing to focus to stop the smile that was fixed on his face for a moment before just not caring and working to wash his body quickly. He mentally set a reminder to plan a date soon and had to turn the water to near ice at his resulting thoughts.

**XXScene BreakXX**

When Ichigo made it back to the welcoming room of the mansion he was greeted by an ever-stoic Tier and a blushing Neliel. He tried to ignore slight embarrassment that filled his mind. As he got closer the green haired woman averted her eyes and the blond nodded to him.

"Ichigo, we have received word from Grimmjow," Nel turned to the other woman with shock written on her face, "I tried getting you when it first came through, but now that you are unoccupied we should discuss it."

"I tried telling you that you shouldn't disturb them!" The greenet's stern look vanished under Tier's impassive stare, "Whatever, we'll work on your timing later."

"But my reaction time is better than yours?"

"…" the woman suddenly slipped into her more emotionless persona and simply walked away.

"Anyway, what did the panther want Tier?"

"After deciphering his more vulgar language," the [Queen] let out an uncharacteristic sigh at that, "He reported that the Squad Two Taichou, Fukutaichou, and several members garbed in 'Ninja' outfits entered Hueco Mundo and have set up around the area that you planned to the meeting tomorrow."

A sudden flush of anger ran through the hybrid and all the work that Yoruichi put into relaxing him vanished in a second. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down and think. It was a possibility that Yamamoto hadn't sent her, for all he liked to posture, most of the Captains worked to their own tune, especially concerning him. Tier frowned as she observed her [King]'s body tense even worse than when he arrived at the mansion earlier.

"I instructed him to subtly keep tabs and only to attack should any of them try and break into Los Noches to cause damage," at his satisfied grunt and appreciative nod she continued, "Now, as I have undone whatever Yoruichi did to calm you, I shall take responsibility. Please tell me how she eased you so I may do the same."

For the first time in a long time Ichigo went full blush a sputter as he tried to find a way to say anything to that. On the stairs Yoruichi had just started descending when she heard the shark woman speak and she nearly lost her footing as she also felt herself blush. With one acrobatic move she was in front of the blond and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"We can talk later about that, for now Ichigo will just need to survive," receiving a curious look and nod the darker skinned woman gave a relieved sigh, "Good, I want to get a little further before I start letting him start romancing other women."

"What?!"

"Oh come now Ichigo, I thought I already told you," she turned to him and he was surprised to not see a teasing look, but rather the loving one she had been giving him often now, "We are going to find you many, many women to love and protect you."

Ichigo found himself speechless as he started at Yoruichi. He noticed as both Neliel and Tier nodded their heads in agreement and suddenly he felt very conflicted inside. He grabbed Yoruichi's hand and dragged her along as he quickly moved path both prior Espada. The woman was surprised and nearly stumbled at the unexpected tug but managed to just keep her feet under her.

"Ichigo?"

He ignored her as he moved deeper into the building. As he spied an open door that led to a lightly populated room, he altered course towards it. Inside he found a number of the Arrancar that followed his [Queen]. As he entered, all eyes turned to him and all of the advanced Hollows felt their flight instincts act up.

"Leave."

"Ichigo what's wrong?" all the Arrancar pushed out of the room as quickly as they could and Yoruichi was forced to wait for the door to close before trying again, "Ichigo-"

"I don't want many, many women!" the woman took a step back as Ichigo whirled towards her, "I'm not… I just… No."

"Come here," she led him to a couch an sat down making him lay next to her with his head in her lap, her fingers started to lightly play with his hair, "I'm sorry. I should have found a better way to tell you, but you will have a lot, and I mean a lot of heart broken women if I keep you to myself."

"I don't even deserve you; I can't try and be worthy of you if I have to try and also be worthy for others."

"You foolish little berry. You don't get to decide if you deserve me, because I do, and I love you. That should be enough for you," he remained silent before nodding into her lap, "Besides, you have a lot of royal blood to promulgate. Your boss is a Maou and you're a devil, so that is to be expected, and the Kurosaki and Shiba names… need… to… um forget I said that."

"Sh-Shiba?"

"Now Ichigo, if you remain calm, I'll give you a blowjob right here right now."

She took it as a credit to her skill that for a long moment he contemplated it, but years of his father lying to him won out.

**XXScene BreakXX**

"I'm telling you Isshin, she loves him and now that they are together, she is going to accidentally let it slip."

'Kisuke, I'm not telling him. He isn't ready to know.'

"You're fucking stupid." That may have come out to harsh.

'What did you say I couldn't hear you?' small blessings it seems.

"I said you're being silly. Your son is more than ready to know. In fact, he needs to know, I think his Quincy powers have come clean with him about a lot of things."

'What do you mean Quincy powers? I thought he lost them all.'

"He regained his powers several days ago, I actually thought he would have told you somehow, huh."

'See it runs in the blood, we keep secrets… wait. Damnit, he sent me an email two days ago…'

"Have you been ignoring contact from your son?"

'I, I haven't wanted to talk. He was just going to push the issue.'

"I lied earlier, what I really said was that you're fucking stupid, I stand by that."

'Kisuke, that's extremely rude. I'm your friend damnit! Have faith in me!'

"Not when-"

Urahara's entire shop rumbled as a wave of energy washed over it. Dread formed in the pit of the blonde's stomach and he glanced in the direction of the new Kurosaki Household. Part of him wanted to think that Yoruichi could go for a week before accidentally telling her lover anything by accident, or on purpose, the jury was out for now.

'Kisuke, I just felt something. If felt stronger than Aizen before-'

"That was your son. I guess even I overestimated how long Yoruichi would keep from letting something slip. It was nice knowing you, but I'll likely be dead soon, though I suppose you will too."

'Now isn't the time for jokes! What do you think the Old Man will do when he gets word of this?'

"Take two minutes and read that email you ignored before. Go on, I'll wait."

For almost exactly two minutes the other end of the phone was silent. Absentmindedly Kisuke pulled out his fan and carelessly waved it in front of himself. When a large sigh was given over the phone, he paid attention again.

"Well?"

'I need to go, there are a lot of emails I probably should read.'

"How many is a lot?"

'…Just don't ask.'

"Damnit Isshin."

'I'll talk to you later.'

"Sure, if we are alive, oh and I'm telling Kukaku and Ganju, bye."

'Kisuke don't you-*click*'

"You owe me another one," the shopkeep plastered the biggest smile he could onto his face before spinning in place, "Kurosaki-kun! What a wonderful surprise!"

"Do you have a way to contact Kukaku?" Kisuke's smile faltered, this clearly wasn't the angry young man he expected, "I want to let her know."

"Ichigo, are you ok?"

"No," Ichigo walked deeper into shop and simply slumped down in the cushions that Yoruichi normally used, "I'll get over it, but I think I'm finally done with Kurosaki Isshin."

The blond wanted to object, but only for a split second. Instead he just nodded his head and made his way to one of his secret labs to look for one of his many inventions. He returned only a few minutes later with something no bigger than an I-pad, but clearly different with extra nobs and buttons on the back.

"I'm not going to lie Kurosaki-kun, but knowing those two they probably lost and or broke the counterpart to this device," nimble fingers stopped and sad eyes turned to his favorite student, "I should have told you, I'm-"

"Stop," finally a hint of anger, "It wasn't your job, or Yoruichi's job, or anyone else's job. It was his! So fuck him, I'm done. He doesn't want me as part of his family anymore then fine, he can consider us done. I'll keep trying with the twins, and as soon as they tell me to stop I will."

Kisuke just nodded and went back to trying to connect the device. After several minutes he gave a sigh and shook his head in the negative. Ichigo buried his face in his hands for a moment before running them through his hair and letting out a deep breath. He gave a nod and sat back staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, the shop keeper just watched. There was a sudden beeping and the device turned on showing a much to close frame of Ganju.

'Sis! I got it to work! I told you I didn't break it!' a hand was suddenly pushing his face away, 'Ow, that hurts, cut it out!'

'Give it here you idiot, you really will break it!' Kukaku's face was now in the screen but at a more appropriate distance, 'Why am I staring at a ceiling, Kisuke-baka where are you!'

"One moment, I have someone here to talk to you," picking it up he handed it to Ichigo, "Don't break it please~."

'Ichigo! How have you been Berry boy!'

"Hey Kukaku, sorry I didn't get in touch sooner, I didn't know about this thing."

'It's all good, you just have to go drink for drink with me next time. That blond bastard said it was only for when you learned about somethin', don't know what but I guess you did.'

"Yeah, I learned something alright, does the name Isshin mean anything to you?"

'Well we had an Uncle Isshin, but he died a while back. He was a big shot Taichou even if he was an idiot. Why?'

"Yup that checks out," Kukaku frowned at the momentary face of rage she saw, "Your Uncle Isshin is my father, Kurosaki Isshin. I didn't know he was related to you, but when Aizen attacked he admitted to being a Shinigami and a former Taichou of the 10th division."

Ichigo was forced to watch as her face went through a litany of emotions. She started out stunned before gravitating to hopeful. Hope was crushed by hurt and confusion and soon anger mixed in. Then as if hit by a train her eyes snapped back to him in almost absolute horror.

'Ichigo-'

"Are you alright?" his question cut her off, she stopped and after a moment tears welled in her eyes and her face scrunched trying to stop them, "It won't help, but I feel the same right now."

'Yeah but you aren't breaking your tough reputation,' she let out a soggy chuckle and Ganju could be heard balling in the background, 'Guess you really are stronger than me now, huh brat.'

"Nope, I just ran out of tears for my relationship with him, I'm pretty sure it's over now."

'Ichigo? No, it isn't my business I'll but out.'

"Are you alright with us being family?"

'Of course! Geeze at least I know your still stupid,' Kukaku faltered as he let out a tense breath and his own eyes finally watered, 'Are you ok Ichigo?'

"A lot of people have been asking me that lately," he gave her a genuine smile and she felt her heart skip, "As long as I have my family, my new one and the one I didn't even know, I'll be fine."

'Hey, do you think we could come visit?' the question made Ichigo pause in surprise, 'It's stupid boring here and I could use a little excitement.'

"If you're so bored, do you want to just live here?"

Kukaku took her turn at being shocked before a huge grin settled on her face. For the next hour the two made a plan for how to move the last two true Shiba, and their two-member extended family also known as the twin guards, to Kyoto, Japan. Internally Kukaku felt a little giddy, as she stared into Ichigo's eyes as he smiled at her, she felt fireworks exploding in her heart.

**XXENDXX**


	6. What Have you Wrought Ichigo

Ichigo stood silently on the sands of Hueco Mundo as he waited for Yamamoto and his delegation to arrive. Just behind him stood Harribel and Yoruichi, they however chatted quietly with one another. All three had already found and fixed the location of Soi Fon and her squad members and were ready to act at a moment's notice.

When the gates opened up for Yamamoto and his group to come forth Ichigo felt his scowl grow on his face. The old man stepped out flanked not with two Captains like he stated he would, but instead four as well as his old friends. He could feel both women behind him tense up as, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Shunsui lined up beside Yamamoto and Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad took several steps forward.

"I guess that lost arm held all the honor you used to brag about old man," several people tensed at Ichigo's words, "I thought you said you'd only bring two of your Taichous with you for these talks, but I'm counting an extra seven bodies, and that isn't including Soi Fon and her people trying to hide around us."

He noted that they only reaction from Yamamoto came when he mentioned Soi Fon, so for now he would settle that not the entire treachery was on the old man. Out of the Captains only Zaraki didn't flinch and that was probably because he just wanted to fight. His old friends had mixed emotions but regardless none of them met his gaze.

"If you thought I would be fool enough to walk into a potential trap so under prepared then you are still only a brat not worth talking to, as for the young ones, they wished to try and talk you out of anything foolish before you could start it," He turned his eyes to the dunes, "I will discipline the Niban-Taichou another time."

"These are to be considered official talks between the Devil faction and the Shinigami faction over the supposed breach of isolation," Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and stared the fire wielder down, "The comments of those not here for that shall be kept to themselves else they face retribution for interfering."

"You say that despite having Shihoin Yoruichi and a Hollow at your back?"

The two women turned slightly and revealed their devil wings along with flaring some of their magic power. All present not at least at Captain level dropped to their knees while the likes of Hitsugaya and Soi Fon began to sweat. Zaraki just smiled dangerously.

"They are members of my [Peerage] by willing choice," the young diplomate leaned his head back casually and dodged a 'sneak' attack from Soi Fon, his hand lashed out and grabbed the back of her neck with such force she couldn't even blink through the pain, "You really aren't off to a good start here Yamamoto."

"Release her, she and her squad will leave immediately," internally the Sou-taichou was seething at the foolish move of his subordinate and at the narrowed eyes of the boy felt he may not be able to save her, "What do you want in exchange for her life."

"Good, you finally take something about this serious," he relaxed his grip just enough that the woman could move to which she instantly had her hands on his trying to pry it off, "You'll send the 'young ones' away with her."

"Ichigo-" Rukia was cut off instantly as she tried to protest.

"Very well."

His words were instantly met with Soi Fon's body crashing into the sands in front of him. Idly Yamamoto wondered if he should have brought the rest of his senior Captains instead of Hitsugaya, but it was to late now and probably not a worthy concern. As his insubordinate Captain rose, she didn't meet his eyes out of shame and with a signal her men came to her and grabbed the other children before leaving back to Seireitei.

"You should be careful from here out boy," both Yamamoto and Ichigo strode closer to each other as their guards stayed back, "The illusion of power you have gives you a large head."

Ichigo simply raised an eyebrow at the comment which annoyed the old man greatly. Then everyone felt it, Ichigo slowly stopped suppressing his power. Quickly it climbed to a point that Hitsugaya was on his knees struggling to breath, Zaraki actually lost his smile in surprise for a moment and the other two captains began to sweat ever so slightly. Yamamoto forced himself to not react when the power reached the level they last felt Aizen at before just like the traitorous man it simply disappeared.

"I have no illusion of power; I simply have a decent amount of control over it now."

"You lack the skill to back it up boy," in a moment of poor choice Yamamoto went to draw his blade, "What?"

When he felt his arm not respond to his command he looked down and felt shock as the limb fell severed from his body. All of the captains behind him recoiled in shock while Ichigo and his own simply stared on apathetically.

"I knew you were a hot head, and I knew that at your peak you could probably fight me to a standstill, but the matter at hand is this," Ichigo turned fierce eyes upon the aged leader, "Your pride has robbed you of your peak, and I'm not naive enough to just allow you to prepare yourself anymore."

Unohana made to rush forward but held back when golden iris and black sclera eyes locked onto her. She felt for the second time in her life as though she were about to die, and while something in her snapped back into place, she still felt small enough to not move.

Kenpachi Zaraki had no compulsions to stop and raced forward with sword drawn. In a poetic moment of role reversal his blade stopped as it hit his favorite fighting buddy, completely unable to cut him. A fist impacted his stomach and the mad man felt all of his organs crush as he flung away.

The Captain of the eleventh didn't stay down long, and when he rose his eyepatch and bells had been discarded and he was on the attack again. Ichigo eyed him with disinterest as to him the man moved in slow motion. He watched as the jagged blade was raised, and he watched it's murderous decent. With no effort he caught the blade as a torrent of sand was blown away from the two.

In a rare moment of energy Shunsui went to draw his blades, either to assist Zaraki or avenge his teacher's arm even he didn't know. He wasn't given a chance though when a hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes slowly tracked to an unamused Yoruichi and a bead of sweat trailed down the side of his face. To him she was always fast, but he used to have an indication of her moving, there wasn't anything this time. Beyond that while she clearly exerted zero effort, she was still managing to hurt him. Wisely he lowered his hands and remained passive even as she vanished again.

Toshiro couldn't even contemplate entering the fight. He already had the sword of someone who would have soundly defeated him with out backup arriving at his throat. He remembered Tier Harribel well, she had shrugged off his strongest attack while in her release form, and currently she felt far superior to that in her base state. He could only watch as Ichigo finished brutalizing the current Kenpachi before tossing his defeated body back to the line of Captains. As the body touched down it rose in no condition to fight, and a word from the Sou-taichou kept the brute from trying and had Tier return to her original position.

"Are you ready to take this meeting seriously now old man?" Yamamoto just grit his teeth in slight pain before nodding his head, "Unohana-taichou, please see to him, and when you return, knock him out if you have to and have his other arm restored."

The woman nodded as she rushed forward and began using all of her advanced skills to start reattaching the Captain Commanders arm. She found it fortunate that the cut was perfectly clean but even then, the amount of intricate work put strain on even her reserves. Her eyes snapped once again to Ichigo as she suddenly felt his energy funnel into her, and with another nod she finished her work.

"Now then, let's talk. State your grievances."

"The Devil faction has reincarnated you, a Shinigami as a Devil. This is a breach of agreements long before your time."

"When I was reincarnated, I was not a Shinigami, I in fact had no powers whatsoever."

"You have the blood of a Noble Clan of the Seireitei running through you, in essence you always belonged to us."

"How long have you known this? Because I didn't know of this until yesterday and as Isolationists there was no way that anyone else should be expected to know about this fact."

"I have known since I had my first chance to observe you after Aizen's initial betrayal."

"Again, how was any other faction to know of the fact?"

"I am forced to concede that point."

Silence reigned for a moment as the two put a pause in their battle of words. Yamamoto was forced to realize he would not win the Devil battle. He moved towards other problems dealing with the boy directly.

"I will not pursue issues with the Devil's further, they have taught you the silver tongue well," he ignored the narrowing of eyes on him, "The only thing remaining there is that now you will need to break ties with the Devils and return to us."

"Denied, I don't belong to you."

"Are you saying you choose to neglect your alliance with the Soul Society?"

"I wasn't aware I was in one, every time you called, I helped, and every time I called you brushed me aside," the scowl was back in full force, "That isn't an alliance, that's me being a foolish weapon for you to use as you see fit, and it ended when you ensured all contact I had with Soul Society was severed after I sacrificed everything to stop Aizen."

"Foolish boy, was I supposed to allow my soldiers to waste their time looking after a disabled human."

"Ah, there we are, you considered me human, as such I do not exclusively belong to you or your factions. You meddled in my life and the possibilities I could have had with the Kyoto Yokai faction or with the Shinto faction," again the old man had to grit his teeth as he was played, "I again wonder how you dare call what we had an alliance when there was nothing mutually beneficial about it."

"We allowed you to live!"

"And now I have allowed you to live!"

Silence overtook the area and the Shinigami all felt the tension mounting. Only the Sou-taichou didn't feel any shame at how the conversation had gone. Each of them in their own way had requested for either themselves or their subordinates to be able to go and meet with the young Kurosaki, to give any kind of support.

Yoruichi and Harribel each remained passive, though internally their own anger was mounting. They realized at least that the old man didn't appear to have any support present at the moment so at least an all-out fight wouldn't be necessary though in all honesty it would be one sided even if they were outnumbered. Yoruichi was fast enough to keep the two senior Captains busy for as long as necessary, as she had already proven. Toshiro was no longer a threat to anyone as he simply didn't meet the power requirements present and Harribel could defeat him at her leisure after finishing the diminished Zaraki. With that the two could overpower the other Captains. All of that wouldn't matter if Ichigo decided to just not play with the Sou-taichou.

"What are your intentions towards us?" the old man sounded defeated, his plan to simply strong arm his way lost and now he could only try to minimize any damage, "Will you go to war with us over your treatment?"

"You need to retire if that's what you actually think," Ichigo's face became apathetic as he stared at the man, "I want nothing from you, just don't bother me anymore."

"Kurosaki-san," his eyes snapped to Unohana, "What would it take to rekindle our alliance, or to create a true one where we could rely upon you in times of need?"

"Probably time," Ichigo just gave a shrug and rolled his eyes at the glaring Yamamoto, "I'm young, and I now have a lot longer to live. To me this has been a betrayal and I simply won't let myself be set up for another one. When I see proof that your stagnant society is changing, I'll extend a hand to try again, until then, as I said, leave me alone."

"And what will you do with the Hollows that follow you now?"

"Any Arrancar that chooses to follow me does so under a strict set of rules," Ichigo sighed as he fended off what had to be the old man's last shot, "They are living peacefully in the Yokai controlled parts of Kyoto and have been welcomed there. I have nothing to do with Hollows of lower evolutions."

"Very well, I will allow-"

"You allow nothing, I have already proved that I don't need your permission for anything that I do."

Once more Yamamoto tried to bluster up, but this time it fell short and he suddenly looked every bit his age. He closed his eyes as he thought everything through. With a mighty sigh he regarded the boy, the man in front of him.

"I believe that another war may be coming."

"Then you'll fight it yourself."

"Even if it would involve your human sisters and your father?"

Ichigo froze, he knew that wasn't a threat, rather an actual question. Internally he knew his answer, even if they were to truly forsake him, he would never leave his family to suffer. This was a time where he would keep that to himself though.

"As I said, you'll fight it yourself."

He ignored the shocked faces that were present on all others. He tore open a Garganta and motioned for Yoruichi and Harribel to follow him and they obeyed. As soon as it closed behind him, he whispered the truth to them, and they relaxed slightly. In Hueco Mundo the Shinigami were left in a state of disbelief.

"It seems we really weren't the only ones to spite the actions of Ichigo-kun," Shunsui gave a loud sigh as he activated the device for their own trip out of the desert, "A long road will be ahead of us to regain his trust."

"I fear we won't be around long enough to see it happen."

Yamamoto said no more as he turned and entered their portal. Internally he sighed and berated himself for how he had handled the meeting. To him it was true, all were weapons in defense of balance before they were anything else. He recognized that the young Kurosaki was a powerful weapon, and in his arrogance in thinking he could simply control that weapon he had lost its support all together. None of the remaining Captains said anything instead they simply followed their leader.

**XXScene BreakXX**

When the three returned to Kyoto both women were surprised when they found themselves picked up and carried away at speeds they had trouble comprehending in their surprise. Tier felt herself land on her feet and then had a moment to regain her bearings. Yoruichi had no such luxury as she found herself firmly pressed against a wall and her mouth invaded by a tongue. A moan soon reverberated from her throat in appreciation.

Tier watched the scene in surprise and subconsciously brought her fingers to her own lips. In a moment her hand was grasped in his and held to the side of her head. A far less intense kiss was planted on her lips, it was slow but filled with just as much passion. It evolved quickly and soon, just like their blades danced when they fought together, their tongues danced in desire. When they broke apart both were panting, and Tier was almost desperate to get back to it.

"I have no complaints right now," Yoruichi stole a few more intense kisses, "But I thought you were against multiple girls?"

"Instincts," he pulled both girls to him hands grabbing at their bodies in want, "Adrenalin," he stole Tier's lips again as she tried to tear his shirt off, "I'll probably," his mouth found Yoruichi's collar bone for a moment, "Feel guilty," Yoruichi's hand was down his pants making him grunt, "Later."

Two hours later found Ichigo laying in his bed between the two dark skinned beauties. While they used his chest as a pillow he was staring at the ceiling, indeed feeling guilty. He had managed to stay true to his morals and kept from going all the way, still wanting to at least go on a date before that happened, but he did now know a few more sweet spots for his purple haired goddess and was now tracking that he and Tier just knew each other's bodies on instinct.

He felt like an ass, but fuck if watching the two scare the shit out of some of the best Seireitei had to offer didn't make him feel hot under the collar. He groaned as the memory had him stiffen again. He would have been embarrassed if either of them had been awake… and Yoruichi was now stroking him.

"What exactly do you keep thinking about," she kissed his neck, "That keeps making you so hard?"

"Two of my [Peerage] scaring the crap out of Captains by doing almost nothing."

"That is a good answer, and it makes me happy to know that we are the ones causing it," she let him go and stretched up to peck him on the lips, "Now stop brooding over things and just accept that you are going to be in a relationship with a lot of women."

"Fine."

"Come on Ichigo, you need to… wait," the woman looked up into his eyes, "Fine? No more arguing?"

"Yoruichi, I told you I love you, and that I trust you. I feel like an ass because I immediately turned around and spat on that trust," Yoruichi felt her jaw tighten at the look of sadness and underlying fear in his eyes, "You asked to protect my heart, and I gave it to you, if you really think that its what's best for me, I'll stand by my words and trust you. Just please," he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "Please don't push it too fast."

"Ichigo," she looked at him with love, "Know that I am so happy you don't take after any of the men in your life when it comes to talking to women. Also know, that if you didn't have that date rule, I'd be rocking your world right now."

"Never change."

"Only for a brief nine-month period when you put a baby in me."

"You only want one?"

"You aren't scared?"

"Terrified, I don't know that I'll be better than my example," that drew a startled look, "Honestly I'm more afraid I'll do something stupid and not even get the chance to try."

"Ichigo…"

"Sorry, forget I said that," he kissed her temple, "You didn't answer my question, how many kids do you want?"

"I think only one," she would let the other issue lay for now, "What about you?"

"I'd never thought about it, but I suppose," he gave her a calculating look, "At least one with every woman you hook me up with that want's a child. I don't want to take that away from anyone. My mom would always tell me that having me and… the twins… was always what she thought her purpose in life was, what her happiest moments were."

"You are going to be a wonderful husband, you know that?" Yoruichi curled into his side as closely as she could, "I'll let the other's figure out kids on their own schedule, and you still have a few years with me. But tell me, would you want ours to be a boy or girl?"

They continued to talk about their future for about an hour before Tier woke up. It was to late to do anything else for the day and none of the three were thrilled at the idea of getting out of bed. Harribel found the solution to their problem as Yoruichi sat up to stretch a little, and the three found themselves repeating their earlier activities all over again.

**XXScene BreakXX**

Azazel sat in his laboratory, forced to finally do actual paperwork for his Faction instead of work on his Artificial Sacred Gears. He was reading through the reports from his spies in the Devil territories as well as the ones in Seireitei and found himself highly interested for once. If lines were being blurred, he might need to take a chance to find some new interesting toys.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, huh," the man took a sip of his early morning coffee as he pondered, "You should be fun to meet, and what better pretense than as a diplomatic mission."

The Fallen Angel made a small dart of light and tossed it behind him. He stood up and checked his hanging list of subordinates to see where it landed. He smiled as he got a twofer, where this one went her sister always followed.

"Time to try and tempt a Devil," he gave a chuckle, "Ah, it's good to be me."

**XXScene BreakXX**

Ichigo sat with a small smile in Kunou's room as the young girl giggled happily. Slowly he moved a comb through her hair, short though it was. Amaterasu sat to the side simply enjoying the scene of the big brother and little sister. Yasaka was kept from the sight by an extended council meeting, though the Goddess would show her later. Hopefully with the young man's open college schedule, far more babysitting opportunities would come about.

"Mother," Amaterasu felt her heart skip in joy at the title, "I need your help with something."

"Certainly, my Son, if it within my power I will do anything."

"I, uh, I want to take Yoruichi on a date Saturday," Kunou squirmed until she could look up at Ichigo in wonder, "I've never done this sort of thing before. I don't want to mess it up."

Two tiny fists started beating on the man's chest and when he looked down, he found the young kitsune glaring up at him. From the side Amaterasu almost cooed at the sight, another thing to share with her acolyte. Gently Ichigo caught her hands and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ichigo-nii-sama doesn't need help," the girl pouted when he just smirked a little at her, "Aren't you always saying you trust your instincts? Don't you know what Yoruichi-sama likes now? You will be fine Nii-sama, just be you, just less scowly."

"Sc-scowly? I'll have you know I've cut back a lot on that. Now let me brush your tails," the girl pouted but complied, his next words made her smile bright enough to light all of Kyoto though, "Thank you Imouto, I'll be sure to come to you for dating advice from now on."

"Ichigo-kun, that's not fair!" Amaterasu had replaced her amused smile for a horrified one, "I'm your Mother, you need to come to me!"

"It's sometimes the bluntest information that gets through to me," the strawberry gave a chuckle as he carefully brushed one of the swishing furry appendages, "You don't get much more blunt than a pouting child, though I guess you tend to act like one."

"Nii-sama!/Ichigo!"

Both females turned on the crocodile tears as the man let out a rich, booming laugh. Kunou was forced to abandon her pout as nimble fingers began tickling her sides and she burst out laughing. When Amaterasu started to chuckle at the sight, the young girl acted as the child she was and rushed to tickle her grandmother figure.

Ichigo watched on fondly until he felt Tier appear on the premises in the company of three unknowns, one of whom was very powerful. His shift in focus was picked up on by the two females and the easy atmosphere diminished. He gave the two an apologetic smile before standing and moving to meet his [Queen] halfway.

"It feels like that Trickster Crow Azazel, he is the leader of the Fallen Angels," Amaterasu didn't sound too concerned so he would go in peace, "You may need to punch him if he tried to harasses one of your women."

"Understood," he glanced back from the doorway and smiled at the two, "Thank you both again, I know exactly what I'll do for Yoruichi."

He left as the two smiled at him. Kunou let her smile dim as she still wanted to spend time with her big brother, also known as hopefully soon father. Amaterasu pulled her into a gentle hug before grabbing the comb and continuing where Ichigo had left off with her tails.

Ichigo made it to the foyer by the time Harribel brought the three to the Palace, and he was positive it was deliberate. He would give her a kiss as a reward later. Soon standing before him was his [Queen] and three unknowns with pitch black wings. He studied the wings for a moment and despite himself internally admitted they were quite beautiful.

The man in the lead instantly had him thinking of Kisuke and a part of him never wanted them to meet, but another part, really, really, really wanted to just fuck with the world for a moment. He wore a lazy expression on his face and Ichigo could just imagine the fan waving as he gave a chuckle behind it.

The two women with him seemed nervous, though for one that was confusing as she basically just wore bits of leather over her body instead of any real clothes. The other was wearing a business suit that seemed much more appropriate for the meeting, even if it was clearly two sizes to small for her chest.

"Kurosaki-sama," he would pay her back for that later, "Allow me to introduce, Azazel-dono, Leader of the Fallen Angel Grigori, and his two subordinates, Raynare-dono and Kalawarner-dono."

"Harribel-chan, thank you," the smile to her was warm, but when it turned to Azazel the man suddenly felt himself sweat, "Would you mind telling me if he made any… inappropriate actions towards any women on his way here?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun," just like Kisuke, "I promise I treated all of your ladies with respect."

"Any women, Harribel-chan?"

"Kurosaki-sama, upon his arrival," Azazel suddenly wanted to run as the other man's eyes opened like slits upon him, "He smacked the rear ends of both of his subordinates."

Raynare and Kalawarner wanted to blush in embarrassment at having that treatment brought up. Instead they looked around in surprise when they were suddenly standing next to the blond that had led them to the Yokai Palace. Their eyes widened when they found Ichigo inches from Azazel whispering something to him, and their leader was rapidly nodding his head in agreement while sweating like a pig.

"Thank you for understanding Azazel-dono," Ichigo turned and gave Tier a nod, "Let us go discuss things while the ladies take in the beauty of Kyoto."

"O-of course Kurosaki-kun," the Governor of the Fallen Angels turned robotically to his subordinates, "Ladies, I apologize for my rude behavior this morning, please go enjoy the sights, all expenses will be covered."

The two men walked out of the room leaving one woman to eye her [King] with amusement while the other two watched on in confusion. Tier took out her phone, a marvelous device that allowed her to do many things, and when she learned how to do more than the call and text function, she would do those things. Sending her fellow [Peerage] ladies a message she turned to the two Fallen Angels.

"Shall we go?"

"Wait, what did he say to Azazel-sama?" Kalawarner seemed very confused, "He doesn't apologize for stuff like that, ever, period."

"My [King] most likely told him what his actions would bring in his presence," the blond let out a throaty chuckle, "And the worse things that would happen should the young Hime see him commit such actions, and as a kitsune, it is likely she will claim it just to see the results."

"Screw it Kala-chan! We got a day off and expenses paid!" Raynare was excited to blow the old pervert's money, "Let's go buy something crazy!"

Elsewhere a young bunny girl attendant sat down two bottles of sake and two drinking dishes while feeling slightly awkward. The Hero of Japan was smiling at her kindly, and that was normal as he seemed to care about everyone within Kyoto, or maybe the whole world. His guest was the problem, he was doggedly making sure to not look at her. Oh, her boobs nearly slipped out again, sometimes she wondered if they were too big. She heard the Fallen give a groan and the soon to be Master give a chuckle. He nodded at her kindly and she bowed in his direction, oops she felt a breeze on her bum, she forgot panties, and the Fallen was punching himself. She was going to leave now.

"You did that on purpose," a knowing grin was the answer Azazel got, "I'd hate you if it wasn't also fucking hilarious and a tactic, I'm going to use on some people I know."

"Jokes aside, what can I do for you Azazel-dono?"

"First cut the formal crap, I don't give a shit about it at least," Ichigo simply shrugged and sipped at his sake, "Second, I wanna shake some shit up and with you being a new player in the field I thought I could use you, but you seem a bit too scary in person."

"How exactly did you want to shake things?" Ichigo caught the man off guard with that, "I'm at least willing to listen, I may agree, I may not, and if it's bad enough I may beat you down preemptively."

"And you think you could get away with that last one?"

"Ah, I recall a young woman was in here just now, I recall giving you a warning, and… I recall how everyone views you."

"You, you set me up?" Azazel looked stunned before smiling, "Well played, but how did you know what to do?"

"You remind me of a certain man who is also rather… eccentric," somewhere Kisuke sneezed while looking at one of his 'secret' dirty magazines, "I knew exactly what to do as soon as I laid eyes on you."

"I like you; I like you a lot. Don't make a joke at that," Ichigo just smiled, "Anyway, my ultimate goal is peace-"

"Let's do it."

"Ju-just like that, you won't hear the plan?" the man was confused, "What if I betray you?"

"You cease to exist," the finality of the statement made Azazel swallow hard, "But, like I said, I know someone just like you and," he looked at his wrist as if there was a watch and for some reason Azazel felt annoyed, "It looks like I have time to make two more bold moves with expectations for good results before my naivety window closes and people will want to fight about it, so I may as well spend them on you."

"You aren't even wearing a watch!"

"Yup, the plan?"

"Those two I brought with me, make them part of your [Peerage], lets increase the Devil and Fallen relations."

"That's a tall order, I have rules on who may enter my family," Ichigo stared his counterpart in the eyes searchingly for his next question, "I only take those who truly want to join, they become my family."

"All the more reason to take them," Azazel decided to be the most honest, and the most serious he'd been since he initially brought his Faction together, "Being a Fallen Angel is bullshit. We were basically cast out from our family because we wanted something more than what was considered ok. Did you know that even if you loved someone with all your being, if you had even an ounce of lust for them it still counted as a full Sin in the beginning? Sure, the rules changed a little and its now as long as it's the lust of love your ok, but what about those who fell before then. Many of those who fell from Wrath was because of the anger we felt at the loss of our family…"

Azazel stopped short. He hadn't meant to say all of that. He basically just told the two reasons that he fell. There was something about this kid, and he was old enough to still call him a kid, that just made him want to confess. His eyes flickered up when he noticed his dish being filled and found Kurosaki Ichigo looking at him, not with pity, but with understanding. For a moment fury erupted in his being, but it vanished just as fast.

"So, you have some experience with that as well huh?"

"I tried to please my father, and I feel as though I have been cast out while my siblings have begun to scorn me," Ichigo slowly sipped another saucer, "I feel I much more embody the likeness of the first Devil, but I can understand some of your pain, because I would still die for them."

"Those two girls are like real sisters. Sure, all Angels, fallen or not are technically brother and sister, but they truly act like it," Azazel downed his saucer before just going for the whole bottle, "Kalawarner fell first, Pride in the strength that her sister was reaching in the name of our Father," he spit the term and Ichigo raised his dish in unity, "Raynare anguished for months and begged to meet old Great Beard to beg for His forgiveness for her sister. Michael refused her so she willingly turned to Wrath to join her. Now one hurts because she caused the other to fall, which hurts the other who fell for her, into a circle that could take them to a scary place. I hope that by joining a family, they can be saved from themselves."

"Did you have that planned from the start or was there an element of luck here?"

"Please, this idea didn't exist until I did a little research into you," Azazel gave a small smirk, "When Raynare got pegged to join me it was to keep me… entertained, and where she goes her sister will follow. You say you have an idea of who I am, well I'm fairly positive I know you pretty well too. So, will you accept two more under your protection."

"Only if they agree, you can try and convince them, but you will not coerce them," Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "It has to be willingly, or I'll beat you down right then and there."

"Deal, now," the old crow set his empty bottle down, "What was the other bad thing you were going to get up to with me."

"I'll ignore the phrasing there," he pulled out his phone and pushed his number five speed dial letting it ring twice before it connected, "Kisuke."

'Ah, Kurosaki-kun, what fantastic timing, I've just arrived with your four new housemates."

"Perfect, I'll come greet them soon, but I have someone for you to talk to," that was the moment Amaterasu entered the room with Yasaka and Kunou, "This is your long-lost brother, have fun."

The phone was handed to Azazel who while confused was also amused. Amaterasu watched in horror as almost instantly insanity was being spoken over the phone between the two scientists. She turned to Ichigo in pure fear as Yasaka pulled her confused daughter to her chest while whispering comforting words. The Goddess could only utter five words.

"What have you wrought Ichigo?"

**XXENDXX**


	7. Pretty Good These Days

Ichigo let out a sigh as he dispersed his Hollow mask in his dressing room. He still struggled to understand how his [King] had managed to convince him to actually participate in her show. It was probably a combination of owing her for the political storm involved with claiming to Fallen Angels as [Pawn]s during his talk with Azazel a year ago, and the things she could do with her tongue… or maybe just the tongue thing… yeah it was the tongue thing.

Still after eight months of playing a recurring character on The Magical Lavi-tan Show, she had also proven herself right about money not being an issue in his life anymore. That was helpful as his family grew in size. More Arrancar were moving in all the time and it wouldn't be long until they were all there. His [Peerage] had also increased, of course there was almost always trouble involved there. The biggest kicker was having his True Sin revealed, apparently it was influenced based on his Succubus of a [King], but he was a boiling pot of Lust now that he was more in tune with being a Devil.

It had bothered him at first, but as the B.O.O.B.S (Yes, he had found out when he walked in on a meeting) kept grinding away at his resolve he had eventually given in. Looking down as Serafall conducted her post show celebration he let out a groan of satisfaction. Yes, he was very happy to have given in. Currently there were only three members of his [Peerage] he didn't sleep with, and only one of those wouldn't change.

"Ichigo-sama," Raynare poked her head into the room, "Kalawarner wanted me to remind you that you need to meet with the [Peerage] in a few minutes for the weekly reports."

"Alright, just let me finish up here," he placed a hand on Serafall's head and pushed down, and as her tongue worked magic at his base he let out a deep breath as she greedily took her prize, "And I'll be home in a moment. Go on ahead without me."

"Yes Ichigo-sama."

He still hated being called sama, but after the girl had gone and begged the Number One Queen for maid lessons, he would allow her that concession. The lessons were apparently quite brutal and that was after getting Grafiya to stop treating her as a spy. Now she was the driving force behind the Mansion being taken care of while Kalawarner meticulously managed his time and money. The businesswoman was constantly scolding him for allowing all of his girls to just spend money on anything they wanted, even when she went out and spent a lot of money, she would come home and scold him.

He quickly got dressed as Serafall washed her face and prepared to go meet with fans for a bit. When he was ready, he spun her around and gently kissed her lips. She smiled in victory when they separated and in tandem, they teleported away to their destinations.

Ichigo stood in front of his Mansion in less than a second. Without hesitation he crouched low just in time for Kunou to jump and land on his back. As was now tradition the young Kitsune would come and visit him after every show he filmed on the weekend. He stood and started his march forward as his little sister giggled.

A pang of sadness flashed into his heart as he suddenly started thinking of his birth family. Isshin had tried to call him once and as his father had done to him for two years, he had just ignored it. It hadn't gone over well in the Kurosaki family and the man had used his daughters to try and get his son back. While the twins had been remorseful and had embraced the opportunity to try and reconnect with their brother, they would judge him for his current life style or side with their father often enough that it was still ruff between the three. Currently there were plans for the twins to come and visit starting tomorrow for their Golden Week holiday, and he was cautiously optimistic.

Ichigo found he had entered his office while he had been lost in thought. He dropped Kunou off and she pouted as he sat behind his desk. Without hesitation Kalawarner placed several schedules and bank documents in front of him for review. He gave her a gentle smile and she tried to fight down her blush.

"Ladies," he received eight different replies from various spots around the room, "I've missed you all."

"Ichigo, you saw most of us last night," Harribel stepped forward in preparation to run the meeting, "No one has been gone longer than two days."

"I'm pretty sure that most of the people to blame are in this room," Ichigo shot his [Queen] a wink, "You all only have yourselves to blame for drawing out my more… possessive nature."

"You mean your horny perv nature?" Arisawa Tatsuki, his second [Rook] had finally joined him at school, studying physical education and health science, "You should be more honest Ichigo."

"Sure, you can say it that way, but it doesn't mean I'm not being honest."

"For now, let us begin the meeting," Harribel silenced the banter, more social engagements could happen after, "Tatsuki, please start with your report."

"Whatever, I dislocated Odin-dono's thumb when he tried to flip my skirt. He said he liked my fire and is willing to meet with you about trade agreements in a couple weeks," Tatsuki tried to avoid Harribel's glare but finally relented, "School went well this week, I am already done with two of four assignments and I got full marks on my last test."

"Very good, I will send a message to Odin-dono to be weary of Ichigo during his visit," said strawberry scoffed but didn't deny her hidden accusation, "Yoruichi, if you would continue."

"Eh, spent the week racing Hermes around, he's a sore looser but gives up a boat load of money when he finally admits defeat," the woman stretched, purposefully drawing the eyes of many in the room, "I've also made some more inroads with the fringe members of the Pantheon, but they don't know too much of what old thunderbolt is planning."

"That's fine, Serafall plans to start working that more personally," Ichigo let the desire smolder in his eyes getting her to smirk, "Keep out-speeding the mercury if you want but it won't be our problem much longer."

"Oh, oh, me next!" La Fay jumped around in her seat, she was one of Ichigo's [Bishop]s, "I did a bunch of requests for birthday parties this week and learned four new spells! Can me and Kunou-chan go play now?"

"In a moment," Harribel smiled lovingly at the youngest member of the peerage who like Kunou, became a little sister to Ichigo upon the two meeting, "Kuroka, give your report then escort the two."

"Nya? But I want to spend time with Ichi-kun, nya," Kuroka the Black cat, Ichigo's second [Bishop], and the one who usually looked after La Fay, was also the only woman in Ichigo's life trying to push him into having children, "I've missed him so much, nya."

"Kuroka, we'll need to talk about something important later," there was a note in Ichigo's voice that had the Nekoshou become serious for a split second, "Give your report for now, you'll get your time later."

"Fine, nya. Ophis-sama is still playing oblivious," a dark growl erupted from the cat, "She won't do anything to punish the Hero faction for what they did. Vali, and Bikuo are working closely with Azazel for now, nya."

"Thank you Kuroka," Harribel turned stern eyes on La Fey and Kunou, "Listen well to her, and go have fun."

"Itsygo, it isn't fair how Tier-chan plays favorites," Neliel twisted away from Tier's glare, "I wanna play toooooo. All of the new Arrancar have settled in and several have joined into the Kyoto Guard."

"Thanks Nel," Ichigo smiled at the peaceful woman, "Go show the girls how to play eternal tag."

"Yay!"

"Ichigo…" Harribel sighed as everyone else just chuckled, "Very well, that just leaves Raynare and Kalawarner."

"Ichigo, you messed up again!" Kalawarner let her anger come forth against her [King], "You let Nel buy an entire candy shop, La Fey spent almost a million on one old book, Kuroka, Yoruichi, and Harribel went to get sushi yesterday and completely emptied the restaurant out, and you let me and Ray-chan go unescorted to the mall where we bought way too much."

"Versus the income from Lavi-tan, contracts, and write offs?"

"A very large net gain overall," the woman pouted as her anger was ignored, "Your schedule for next week is mostly cleared for… your sisters."

"Kalawarner," there was a warning in his voice and all present recognized it was for more than just the banker of the [Peerage], "We're trying to fix things."

"Ichigo-sama," Raynare cut in before her fellow [Pawn] did something she would regret, "Azazel-sama also requested Kala-chan and myself for a mission in Kuoh next week."

"Kuoh? Where the tomato and Serafall's sister are?"

"Yes Ichigo-sama."

"Alright, but be careful," Ichigo took turns to look them both in the eye, "There have been whispers about that place. Make sure to let me know if tomato causes you any trouble."

With that the room slowly cleared out until only Ichigo and Tatsuki remained. Ichigo had a number of documents to fill out both in regard to his [Peerage] as well as for his Diplomatic position. Tatsuki enjoyed using the room when working on her homework, both because it reminded her of the good old days, and she like to use Ichigo as a sounding board. They worked in silence for a while both able to sit and work comfortably at the large desk.

"Inoue emailed me last night," Ichigo's pen stopped moving and he gave a small sigh, "She wanted me to make you talk to her and the others. She… she said that…"

"I don't care what she has to say," Ichigo sat back in his chair, "They all abandoned me, then they tried to convince me I was in the wrong. She told me she could save me from my horrible fate by removing the [Evil Piece] from my chest."

"She said that I stole you from her…" Tatsuki looked hard at the desk, trying to quell tears, "That we all stole you from her and if we hadn't you wouldn't be so lost in your darkness."

There was a beat of silence before her [King] growled. Her eyes widened when she was pulled onto his lap sideways and he held her tightly. Around the room every door and window sealed shut keeping everything they said or did in, and stopping anyone from just barging in. Her heart started to hammer in her chest as she stared at him in wonder.

"I love you Tatsuki," the girl wanted to cry, and she felt extremely grateful that he was keeping this to just them, "Don't let what she says mean anything to you."

"She was my best friend and I knew she liked you."

"Karin told me once, that you liked me when we were younger too," Tatsuki's face went scarlet and she buried it in his chest, "And if I get my say in it, if none of this stuff had ever happened, and we were just normal humans, I would have chosen you."

"What? But she… guys love boobs, you aren't an exception, I see who surrounds me."

"Firstly," she gasped as a strong hand slid down and started to kneed her ass, "Everyone here also has a rather prominent aspect in common," his other hand slid up her shirt and under her sports bra to show her breasts appreciation as well, "and more importantly, I love your personality more, both when you are my grounding force, and when you bend to my will when we are sexual."

Tatsuki couldn't suppress the gentle moans and wines as her body was caressed and stroked. She never knew if she hated how weak and submissive, she became when Ichigo wanted to have sex with her, or to love knowing how it affected him, the way he twitched with every sound. She felt her mind white out for a moment as one of his fingers traced over her crotch through her spanks. When her mind refocused, her tongue was being played with as he alternated sucking it gently or biting it ever so gently.

Ichigo supported her by her ass and back as he picked her up and carried her to one of the large couches. He set her down gently, ending his assault on her sensitive mouth to stare down at her with a superior smirk. In any other situation she would have planted a fist in his stomach, but as he stood over her with her body aching for his all she could bring herself to do was cover her face as her whole body went crimson.

With the efficiency that only came from the practice he obtained with the rest of his harem, Ichigo had her shirt unbuttoned and discarded along with her sports bra. To her embarrassment he took several minutes to play with her breasts. Some moments he was tender and loving, worshiping them and making her feel loved and embarrassed in equal measures. Other moments he was rougher and dominating, slapping them or biting and pinching her nipples with enough strength to actually cause some pain through her [Rook] abilities, that pain came with its own pleasure for her.

While working her chest over he never felt afraid to move her hands from her face and kiss her. When her skirt was tossed to the side and his lips found hers, she felt as if he tried to steal all of her air with his intensity. When she was able to breathe again, she realized that she had been tricked, her hands were bound behind her back by her shirt. Her questioning eyes were ignored as Ichigo hooked two fingers in her spanks and pulled them down to her ankles.

She stammered in protest as her lover inspected her pussy. She only kept it trim enough to not resemble a jungle, and after showering and bathing with the other women, she knew she was the only one who did so. Originally before she started letting him have his way with her, she had contemplated shaving it, but their first time, just like now, he slid a hand through the damp curls and smiled at her. It was a smile that embarrassed her to know end, partly because she was being seen like that, and partly because she knew he loved it.

"I don't think I have you blushing enough just yet."

"Wh-what? Ichigo?" her eyes widened when he grabbed her spanks and lifted them up forcing her ankles to follow, "Do-don't do that! Don't look at me like that!"

She tried to squirm free, but he hooked the stretch material around a protrusion on the couch back and marveled as her body was forced to gently bend in half. He ran a hand over her ass that was now on full display before giving it a gentle slap. When she whimpered, he moved in for his 'kill', tongue penetrating deep into her folds as one hand gently pinched and massaged her breasts while the other greedily groped her ass.

The moment Tatsuki had her first orgasm she knew what was to happen next, and her lover didn't disappoint. Her spanks were finally fully removed, and her legs were spread wide as he was suddenly plunging his rock-hard cock into her still quivering pussy. Her mind went crazy with the feeling as he thrust like a wild animal and kissed her lips and neck with hunger. She always loved the foreplay he would give her, even if it was embarrassing, but she loved this hour-long pure thrusting fuck even more. She loved being violated and used by Ichigo, because she knew that as soon as they both were finished, he would be treasuring and respecting her in a heartbeat.

"Ich-Ichi… Ichi, I…" she had no breath as she tried to tell him, "I…. lo-love…yo-yooouuuuu!"

She cried in passion as he gave his final thrust into her. She forced her arms to obey her and wrapped them around his neck trying to pull him closer to her. Without hesitation he scooped her up and reversed the roles, holding her tightly on top of him. Their muscles quivered together as they took in deep breaths of air trying to recover.

"You're mine, and you didn't steal me from anyone," his tone was commanding and as she lay in bliss, she loved it, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo, I love you."

"And I love you Arisawa Tatsuki."

**XXScene BreakXX**

That night Ichigo stood on the roof of the mansion and let the light of the moon wash through him. He remained silent as two black cats jumped onto his shoulders, the first with one tail, the second with two. All three were silent for a while, just letting the cool breeze pass over them.

"Kuroka," the two tails nuzzled his neck, "I'm done with Ophis, find Hercules and Cao Cao," his voice was stern and angry, "They'll be ended as soon as I know where they are, even if the entire Hero Faction has to go with them."

Both cats eyed him for a moment before the two tails jumped off and disappeared in a flash of blue light. The one tailed cat followed suit in jumping but alternatively was shrouded in smoke for a moment.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he felt his first lover lean into his back. Tense shoulders sagged as her arms wrapped around him in a gentle hug.

"You've changed a lot since becoming a Devil Ichigo."

"Do you think I'm wrong?" his question was honest, and she couldn't help but smile a little, "If you tell me I'm going too far, I'll stop."

"I know you would," she kissed his neck, "But no, I don't think you're wrong. They nearly killed Kuroka, Biko and Vali. They..."

"They did kill Arthur," tension reared up again, "And now Fay-chan has no blood family left."

"Be calm love," Yoruichi was quick in her attempts to assuage his wrath, she didn't want to awaken all the members of the mansion, or all of Kyoto for that matter, "She has us, and while we both know we can never replace Arthur, she is happy," the woman circled him to look into his eyes, her own showing her equal anger, "We will make them pay though, I promise."

Ichigo said nothing, he merely nodded before resting his forehead on hers and allowing her breathing and the moon to calm him once more.

**XXScene BreakXX**

Tatsuki waited patiently by the car she and Ichigo rented to pick up his sisters from the train station. She was conflicted on the two girls just like the other members of the [Peerage], even more so having known them beforehand and being disappointed in them. Yuzu had often taken to give her heated looks, though the girl was admittedly too adorable for it to mean much, and Karin gave her the cold shoulder. It hurt that the two girls had come to dislike her for supporting Ichigo's new lifestyle, but she would not relent. She was happy now.

She was broken from her thoughts when she sensed her [King] returning. Looking up she eyed the twins with him and was curious at the way fewer hostile looks than she grew accustomed to when she and Ichigo would try and video chat them. Both seemed nervous and a little ashamed to look at her. Cautiously she offered a smile and felt her chest ease when they returned the gesture. With a relieved sigh she popped the trunk and helped the girls place their bags inside. As soon as they were unburdened, she pulled them both into a quick hug. It was quicker than they could react to, but it was filled with emotion as she blushingly got moved to the driver's seat.

"Yuzu, Karin," the sisters looked up at their brother realizing he was even taller now and felt almost small, "I'm very happy with my life now. I want you two back in it, so much," he knelt down and pulled them to him gently, "I will do my best to prove I still love you, and that I will always protect you," he pulled back and locked eyes with each of them, "So please, try and get along with everyone in my home."

"We will Ichi-nii."

Karin just gave a nod at her sister's words. Both wanted their brother back, even if Yuzu did not understand why he had so many girlfriends now. The black-haired twin was also planning on using the week with her brother to have him explain everything to her twin, no longer feeling it fair to leave her out of the loop.

With smiles the three Kurosaki joined Tatsuki in the car. Comfortable small talk passed between them on the short ride back to the mansion. As they pulled up both of the younger girls stared in awe at the sheer size of the building. They could see a lot of people moving about the area, neither of them knowing they were Arrancar and Yokai in disguise, and never expected their brother to be so popular.

"Ichi-nii, it's so big," Yuzu glanced at her smirking brother, "How do you afford this?"

"It's a perk of my work," at her confused expression he smiled gently, "I'll explain soon," Karin frowned at him from behind his seat, "To both of you. No secrets."

The car came to a stop before either girl could responded and the foursome got out of the car. Tatsuki waved the younger girls off as they tried to help with their bags. The [Rook] just smiled and took them all herself, leaving the siblings standing in the fresh air. Yuzu moved to try and get another hug much to Karin's amusement, only for the sudden sound of running and a shout to interrupted her.

"Onii-sama!" suddenly a young blond girl dressed as Miko was jumping into the orange haired man's arms and hugging him tightly, "We missed you Onii-sama!"

"Kunou, I was only gone for thirty minutes."

"We know," without Ichigo seeing the young girl glared at the twins, "We always want Ichigo-nii-sama to stay with us."

Predictably the twins failed to hide their reactions. Yuzu closed in on herself, a hint of tears in her eyes. Karin grit her teeth and glared at the ground unable to meet the newcomer's eyes. Things only got worse when a slightly older blonde girl walked up with a large smile on her face and hugged Ichigo's side.

"Ichi-sama," she stepped back to give a small bow, "Welcome back."

"La-fey, I thought you were going to stop the sama?"

"Hai hai, Nii-chan."

Ichigo set Kunou down as he heard someone call his name. With a quick wave and a smile, he walked away to talk with some of the Arrancar. Suddenly the two blondes looked at the twins, and Yuzu and Karin felt chills run up and down their spines. It was as if they were in the presence of a pair of predators far above them in ability. Yuzu let out a small squeak while Karin swallowed hard at the hostile looks, they were given.

"You hurt Onii-sama," Kunou took a step forward, "We won't forgive you for it."

"We won't let you have an opportunity to do it again either," La-fey moved closer to the kitsune, "We love Nii-chan, and his heart won't be attacked again."

"Ichigo is our brother!" Karin took a defiant step in spite of her fear, "We won't lose to two upstart wanabe sisters."

"Stop!" three sets of eyes turned to Yuzu, "I promised Ichi-nii we would try and get along with everyone here," more tears welled in her eyes as she held clasped hands to her chest, "And you're right, we hurt him," she finally looked at the two blondes with a serious expression, "I will make it up to him!"

The two blondes before her simply gave her a hard look before turning and walking towards the front door. Yuzu quickly rubbed the tears from her eyes and watched after them in determination. Her sister's hand on her shoulder had her glance over to get a serious nod from the tomboy. The two made it to steps toward the mansion before they were scooped up and pulled into a powerful hug, their heads being smushed into a large pair of breasts.

"Yu-chan! Ka-chan! Nel is so happy!"

Both faces went red, one in embarrassment and the other in anger. They struggled free to see the kind face of a women they only saw in pictures Ichigo had sent them over the past year. Gently the bombshell they knew as Nel let them down and pushed them gently towards the door. They entered to find two more women waiting for them, one wearing a maid outfit who gave them a regal curtsey and the other looking like she was in charge of a female biker gang.

"Tia," the powerful looking woman stopped staring at the twins as Ichigo called her from behind them, "This is Yuzu and Karin."

"Ichigo," the two young girls froze as the woman strode past them with confident steps, "Welcome home."

Turning the Kurosaki girls were once again struck with awe as the badass woman leaned in and kissed their brother. There was nothing overly intense about it, but it conveyed so many emotions in front of them that guilt clenched at their hearts.

"Raynare-chan will show them to their rooms," Tia broke the kiss, her hand lingering gently on his chest as she gave a small warm smile, "We can introduce them to everyone at dinner."

"They'll get rooms later," Ichigo eyed his sisters with his own guilt, "I need to speak with them in private."

"Ichi-nii? /Ichigo?"

"Yuzu, Karin," he moved forward, gently replacing Nel's hands with his own to guide them, "Dad can get as mad as he wants, but it's time you two knew everything."

**XXScene BreakXX**

Raynare let out a giggle as Kunou and Le Fay ran around her in the kitchen. The two were determined to cook all the favorite foods of the Peerage for dinner. Her mirth vanished as her eyes landed on a clock as it was easily several hours past when the Kurosaki siblings had left for their private conversation. No one could gather any intel since both Tia and Yoruichi took turns standing guard in front of the hall that the trio had gone down.

"Kunou-sama, Nel is only allowed podding tonight," she refocused on her task as she stopped the kitsune from trying to sneak the often childish member of the [Peerage] extra sweets, "Ichigo-sama wants her to eat a healthier diet."

"Hai Ray-nee-chan!" Nel silently cried at the kitchen entrance as the cake mix was put away, "Sorry Nel-nee-chan!"

"Nel-sama, Ichigo-"

"Rey-chan," the green haired woman seemed to teleport to the hybrid and clutch at her dress pathetically, "The sugar... Nel needs the sugar..."

"N-nel-sama?"

A glint appeared in Nel's eyes before she jumped up and placed a quick kiss on the maid's lips before beating a hasty retreat. Raynare's face exploded into red embarrassment before two pairs of wings, one devil set and one fallen set, grew from her back and she started to give chase.

In the dining room Tatsuki sat down next to Kalawarner and set out her laptop to work on homework while the other woman reviewed several contracts for Serafall, neither Ichigo nor Behemoth trusting the woman to actually read them herself. The two glanced up as Nel dashed through the room laughing with Raynare trailing her closely. The two glanced at each other only to sigh and turn back to their work.

Time went on as normal for the various women in the household. With work finished and the smell of delicious food wafting into the room from the kitchen the group fell into an easy companionship as they waited for the others.

Tatsuki gently ran a bare foot up and down Kalawarner's leg, drawing a small blush as the two chatted quietly with each other. Nel had taken to brushing Kunou and Le Fay's hair as the two did homework. She had greedily pulled the two young girls out of the kitchen and allowed Raynare to finish the cooking.

Everything was calm as Yoruichi and Tier walked back in, each gently leading teary-eyed Kurosaki girls to the table. Only a few moments behind Ichigo walked in, looking far older than the girls thought he ever should.

Tatsuki was up in less than a moment and pulled the two girls to her, simply being a pillar as they latched onto her and quietly cried. Kunou and Le Fay felt their righteous anger fade and mentally discarded the smear campaign they had been planning, instead they watched the two with small aches in their own hearts, especially the magician.

The remaining women kept their emotions concealed though none had any hostile thoughts. Instead most kept an eye on their man. Ichigo looked emotionally raw, just as he did whenever they pressured him into talking about his story, and his true feelings for it. This had to be all that much worse with going over the full history and telling it to his younger sisters.

The young man flashed the assembled women a small smile before moving towards the kitchen. While he went to help Raynare either finish cooking, or start bringing the food in, Tatsuki moved the two remaining Kurosaki to seats on either side of her own and gave them each a handkerchief to wipe their eyes.

"He's been through so much," Yuzu stared at the table sadly, "How could I help break him so bad?"

"Yuzu-"

"No Karin... I haven't done anything but hurt him," teary eyes glanced at the two other young girls in the room, "No wonder he wanted to replace me."

"Kurosaki Yuzu," the stern yet gentle voice had Yuzu snap her eyes to Tier, "Ichigo has not, nor would he ever replace you," the [Queen] kept eye contact to ensure her words were understood, "I won't lie to you, Ichigo has broken. However, he will always maintain his connections, and now he has added new ones, not to replace, but to bolster."

Both of the twins stared at the woman now, wanting desperately to understand their brother better.

"Weather intentional or not the two of you did hurt him, but he has always cherished his bond with you and he has always strived to protect and restore it," the elder blond gestured to the others in the room, "Now that he has new bonds, we've been able to help put him back together, and he is stronger, physically, mentally and emotionally then he ever has been before."

"Ichigo has been that way always, even you two should remember that" Yoruichi's warm smile had the twins nod gently, "All he does is care and want to protect others. There are just more of us that are willing to protect him back."

"It helps he's less of an idiot now," the smirk on Tatsuki's face was filled with fondness as she stared towards the other room, "He actually lets us help him without a fuss now."

"And not just us," Tier took over the conversation again, "There are many in this home, in Kyoto, and even in places beyond that are filled with his allies now. And we will keep him safe."

"Just like I'll do my best to keep all of you safe," the subject of their short talk entered along with Raynare, each pushing a cart heaping with food, "Now let's hold off on any more serious talks for now. It's dinner time."

Everyone stood and helped to get the food onto the table, happier conversations starting to fill the air. A two tailed black cat slid into the room, at first only noticed by the singular man. He raised an eyebrow in question and received a quick nod before the cat was gone and Kuroka stood smirking in its place. At his second raised eyebrow she stuck her tongue out and tightened her kimono slightly.

The happy atmosphere permeated the group throughout the meal. Yuzu could not help but giggle watching as Nel shoveled massive amounts of food into her mouth, while Raynare took to personally feeding Kalawarner making the woman blush. Ichigo let the tension in his body fall away as he watched over his loved ones.

When the meal finished Ichigo waived off as many of the girls as he could. Yoruichi and Tier would not be dissuaded and stayed behind to help with the dishes. Raynare took the tired young twins to their room for the week. The various girls and women going with them to settle them, even as Kuroka once again slipped out of the mansion.

Even with the large number of dishes the trio made quick work of them, in no small thanks to the previous Espada's control over water. Giving the two dark skinned women a kiss a piece, Ichigo made his own way out of the mansion.

**XXScene BreakXX**

Ichigo made his way down to Yasaka's extra private chambers. A loud moan tore out of the door as he opened it and quickly slipped inside. Without hesitation he slipped his clothes off and left them on a small waiting couch. A loud crack split the air instantly followed by another moan. Looking up slowly he gave a small snort before moving forward naked. Instantly the sight of Yasaka and Kuroka met him.

The vixen was dressed in a black leather corset with matching arm length black gloves and full-length black latex heels. A domino mask surrounded her mischievous eyes as she smirked down at the fully nude kitten. The dominatrix simply glanced at Ichigo before her smirk widened.

With a snap of Yasaka's fingers, Kuroka moved quickly and made her way to the man's side. Gently she pushed him forward, leading him to two posts where chains waited for him. He kept an emotionless mask as he was restrained, though his growing arousal was visible to both women. Once he was ready the blonde Kyubi gave a satisfied hum before moving to start her session.

The cat-of-nine-tails flashed through the air before impacting the only male's chest. Ichigo couldn't stop the small smirk that slipped through when the struck skin didn't even redden. Yasaka arched an eyebrow before returning the arrogant smile full force. Once again the air cracked.

This time a hiss escaped Ichigo and several lines of blood slowly slid down his bare body. Knowing the drill he kept his regeneration from activating for a moment, instead watching as the normally easily flustered woman stepped closer and sensually licked one of the blood trails. Her free hand rose up and roughly grabbed his hair pulling him into a deep kiss.

A small mewling wine from the waiting Nekoshou caused the Kitsune to break the kiss with a scowl. Kuroka looked up at the blonde, her eyes glazed in lust. With a smirk the dominatrix released her hold on her man before grabbing her pet's hair. In the blink of the eye she was jacking off Ichigo's cock with the younger girl's mouth.

A groan escaped the man as Yasaka took a step back in triumph. Her pet continued her work without anymore prompting so Yasaka could return to whipping without distraction. Every third hit Ichigo would allow his regeneration free for a moment to heal some of the Mistresses empowered strikes before holding off again.

They continued that way until the Transcendent reached is first release in Kuroka's mouth. From then on, Ichigo was released to pay his respects to his two lovers bodies for the rest of the night. Life was pretty good these days.

**XXEndXX **


End file.
